


Like Father Like Son

by CreepypastaHound



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alcohol, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bad Parenting, Crying, Disappointment, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Drugs, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Heartache, Hurt/Comfort, Ignis headcanon, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, References to Drugs, Tears, high expectations
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2018-12-20 21:01:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 31,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11929188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreepypastaHound/pseuds/CreepypastaHound
Summary: After the fall of Insomnia Ignis had only been concerned about the one father figure he had, his uncle. Learning that that man has died, Ignis couldn't help but mourn and feel utterly alone. However during his time grieving Ignis meets a man who claims to be his biological father.





	1. Reminder

**Author's Note:**

> My headcanon for Ignis is that his father gave him over to Mr. Scientia (his uncle) after he was born, claiming he wasn't ready for a child. Mr. Scientia obliged and raised Ignis to be the man he is today.

It was sort rare for two of the bros to see Ignis in tears when it wasn't brought on by ingredients that irritated his eyes or the watery appearance that yawning triggers. For Gladiolus, and Prompto they knew for a fact Ignis wasn't capable of crying. The idea was like water and oil in their minds, it just didn't mix. Yet for Noctis, who grew up with the slightly older man he knew that even Ignis was capable of tears. He knew better than anyone the telltale signs that Ignis was about to cry and or had been crying. 

But he wouldn't tell anyone this, mostly because he respected Ignis and knew the imagine of strength and professionalism were very important to Ignis. So Noctis let others believe what they wanted about Ignis even if it was that he lacked certain emotions.

So you can imagine the look of utter disbelief those two had on their faces when Ignis had walked into the room that morning, the morning after Insomnia's fall. The red and puffy appearance of his eyes, the slight pinkish tinge to the whites of his eyes making his olive irises stand out more. The tremble in his shoulders and the way his voice came out raw making his accent thicker. Noctis was the first one to pick up on the off demeanor and with one glance he knew something was wrong "What's that look for?" He questions causing Ignis to look at him with a broken expression "It's in all the papers." Ignis mumbles handing the newspaper off to Gladiolus, who takes one glance at the headline and is left speechless leaving Prompto to read the big black font "Insomnia falls...."

That had been several weeks ago. And after heading to the large cliff overlooking the city to see for themselves if it was true, after reclaiming the Regalia, securing a Royal Arm, checking in on Iris, and securing a certain ore needed for the boat all the while taking time out to grieve for their loved ones and city the brothers thought they had finally found peace.

**A few days later**

The days events had been taxing on the four _brothers,_ they didn't recall the forecast mentioning a shower of Magitek Troopers nor a thunderstorm of Imperial ships constantly hanging over their heads making the simplest of hunts seem like, as Prompto would put it 'Boss level' battles. The hunt was supposed to a simple one, clear out a pack of Voretooth that had began to run amuck in a neighboring farm, why the farmer picked the location near a den belonging to the wolf like creatures only the Astrals know for sure. But that didn't keep the four guys from following out the orders mostly because they needed money and were looking forward to warm beds and hot showers. 

However halfway through the extermination, the Magitek and Imperial forces dropped down. It wasn't anything they couldn't handle but it just made more unnecessary work for them that wasn't going to increase their pay in the least. Needless to say when it was over having left them beaten, bloodied, and tired they just decided to call it a night and they all agreed that camping, after a day like they had today which felt like it was a vicious cycle just wasn't going to cut it.

So after a hearty meal from a local diner because honestly even with Ignis's passion for cooking homemade meals for his friends even he wasn't in the mood to cook. The four of them sought refuge in a motel across the street.

Noctis was fast to claim a bed yet the moment was short lived when Ignis ordered him to brush his teeth.

"Alright geez, I'll do it right away _mom_." 

"I assure you I only have your best interest at heart. Saving you a lifetime of embarrassment for I assure you Lady Lunafreya wouldn't want a husband who is wearing dentures at the age of twenty, when he doesn't have to." Ignis says collapsing into a chair closing his eyes as he rubs at his temples. The comment simply amuses the king as he picks up his duffel bag setting it on the bed before rummaging through it to find his toothbrush and toothpaste "What about you? Aren't you going to brush your teeth?" Noctis asks using a smart tone "If you're sleeping next to me I don't wanna smell garlic breath." The king teases making Ignis chuckle slightly "Of course that would _suck_ , however I wouldn't want to end up your  _necks_ victim." Ignis jokes as he begins to untie his shoes.

"Vampire jokes...got'cha." says Noctis with a nod as he heads to the bathroom. Ignis watches him disappear behind the wall before turning his attention back to his shoes as he begins to remove them only to set them halfway under the bed closest to the wall on the side he'll be sleeping on. Ignis turns his attention to his own duffel bag which was sitting next to Noctis's, unzipping it Ignis pulls out his own toothbrush along with his favorite loose t-shirt, a simple black shirt with the Afrojack logo on it. 

He was about to zip up the bag when he spotted his recipe book, naturally he reaches for it. Gingerly he picks up the book, opening it to a random page which causes a folded piece of paper to fall out and land on the floor. Curious, Ignis kneels down picking it up, turning over the paper as he does so to get a better idea of what it could be. 

He sits down on the bed unfolding the scrap of paper sending a small polaroid photo to fall onto his lap which he pays no mind to at first instead his attention was on the paper which turns out to be a letter from his uncle.

  _To my sweet nephew,_

_I'm so proud of you and all that you have and will accomplish. You have grown up to be a great young man. The road that waits before you will be a difficult one and I know that the dangers that wait for you will be scary, but don't forget you're not alone. You have Gladiolus and Noctis with you and they will stand at your side even in the darkest of times. Now I know you have a tendency to be stubborn, and that's okay, but you must remember that the other two will have opinions of their own and you must take that into account._

_Also don't forget that they are there to help you. You may be the advisor to Noctis and that you are incredibly smart but that doesn't mean you know everything. You're going to need to listen to your friends and trust their word. You must trust that they care about you and whatever they say or do towards you is because they care about you._

_Ignis, the time we had together in all honesty seemed like a long time, but in reality it was short. Seeing you stand before the king amongst your friends. It breaks my heart because to me you're still that little boy who would stay up watching cartoons, who would build fortresses out of pillows, who would cry when he tripped on his shadow. To me you're still the little boy who would throw tantrums when I would tease you, who slept with a nightlight after watching Grimlins._

_I don't see a grown man proud and strong standing before the king, I see a little boy. And as cruel as that sounds that's all I ever seen you as and it's probably because I don't want want you to grow up and face that cruel world._

_But I know I must let you go._

_And it hurts._

_But today I must let you go. And as I watch you walk down those steps and I frantically scribble this down I want you to know that you're the best thing that has ever happen to me. From the moment I held you I couldn't help but think 'I'm the luckiest man alive'._

_Ignis, I'm proud of you. I love you my son._

_\- Your uncle_

"Hey, you feeling okay?" 

The sound of Prompto's voice reaches Ignis bringing him out of the small trance the letter had cruely thrown him into head first. Blinking, Ignis pushes up his glasses as he starts to rub at his eyes "Yes, quite." He responses sounding a bit distracted. His tone was foreign to Prompto for the youngest had never heard Ignis sound like that before, not even when he is hit with confusion and he's tripping over his own shadow. Not even then does be sound like he does right now.

"You sure, you don't sound like yourself." Prompto presses.

Ignis nods "Just fatigued is all." He says dryly. It wasn't entirely a lie but at the same time it wasn't completely the truth. That letter had woken something up in him and he could feel it trying to get stronger. He feared that the more he talked the stronger the thing got he could already feel one of its massive hands wrapping around his throat choking off his air making it harder to breathe. He could feel his eyes burning and starting to water so he closes his eyes pinching the bridge of his nose as he let's out a sigh of discomfort. Yet Prompto must've taken this as ' _You're bothering me now leave me alone'_ which isn't how Ignis felt entirely.

"Well if you say so...I'm just worried about you." Prompto mutters softly causing Ignis to frown a bit as he watches Prompto make his way to the bed he was going to share with Gladiolus. He sits heavily as he scrolls through the camera admiring the photos he had taken that morning.

Ignis watches him for a moment more before deciding he needed fresh air for his throat felt incredibly tight and he the room felt uncomfortably stuffy besides perhaps the warm air will help him calm down some. Ignis picks his shoes back up slipping them on and heads out the door with his notebook.

Ignis wasn't sure if Prompto saw him leave or if he just chose to ignore him. Either way he was thankful for the lack of acknowledgement for he knows how he is currently feeling he would've started tearing up. Wandering outside as the sun begins to make its slow decent Ignis could only think of one spot to go to feel a lone.

Back in the motel room, the second the door closed was the same second Noctis steps out of the bathroom, with his hair dripping and a towel around his waist. The sudden appearance of the prince is relief for the Shield, allowing Gladiolus to rush into restroom whom had been waiting by the door to take a shower. 

"Hey uh, did Iggy leave?" Noctis asks drying his hair some to stop the dripping as a small nod comes from Prompto "Yeah. Though something seemed off about him." The gunmen says softly which earns him a funny look from Noctis "What do you mean?" He asks "His face turned red and he looked flustered." Prompto says softly looking up from his camera. 

Noctis sighs shaking his head "Just great...." he pauses for a moment moving to his duffle bag, he rummage around until he pulls out a pair of boxers and set of pajamas with the Assassin's Creed logo on the pants and shirt. Noctis sighs a bit once more this time turning his attention to Prompto "Did he say where he was going?" 

 

Ignis wipes at his eyes miserably as soft hiccuping gasps escape him. He can feel the tears gathering once more and he curses himself "Wh-Why won't they stop falling?" He mumbles wiping at his tears once more.

"Thought I'd find you up here." 

Ignis jumps slightly before letting his shoulders sag and he hangs his head as Noctis approaches him "Don't worry the other two aren't coming and they don't know you're up here." Noctis explains as he sits down next to Ignis letting his legs dangle over the edge of the rooftop. However Ignis doesn't say anything instead he sits his recipe book down in the middle of the two of them.

Silence falls over as they watch the sun slowly set. Noctis watches for a moment before turning a bit to the right where he produces a small brown paper bag "Hey Ignis" Noctis says causing Ignis to look at as he pulls out a light blue popsicle and hands the packaged treat to Ignis "ever wondered why the sunsets red?" 

With a sigh and small smile Ignis opens his mouth getting ready to explain the natural phenomenon when he notices the look Noctis was giving himself leaving the bespectacled young man to sign and play along "No Noctis, why is it that the sunsets red?" He asks opening the treat and sticks it into his mouth.

The ice cream was salty but at the same time it was incredibly sweet with a flavour that was, even for Ignis, hard to pinpoint and describe. He just knew he really liked it in fact it may be his new favorite outside of spumoni, in fact he feels inspired to....

Noctis looks at his advisor in a quizzical manner with an eyebrow raised "What no new recipeh?" Noctis asks imitating Ignis's voice but the small joke doesn't seem to get any kind of reaction out of Ignis. The pryromancer simply stares at the dripping ice cream sadly, he doesn't react to the sticky blue treat melt and running down into his fingers either.

Noctis frowns at the odd behavior but he wasn't sure if he should say anything. Finally Ignis speaks but what he said Noctis didn't expect "Prompto's right...sunsets do have a way of making the viewer feel melancholy." his tone was soft and a near mumble enters his words. 

Ignis looks down at the melted mess that was once ice cream now coating his hand. With a sigh Ignis shakes his hand a bit as he collects his recipe book and heads down back into their room.

Perhaps if he slept this feeling would go away. 

This feeling best described as a wet towel draped over shoulders which was weighing him down. This feeling seemingly having come out of now where just by him reading a letter his uncle had written for him. Ignis thought he was done grieving, he thought his wounds had healed, he thought that if he saw something relating to Insomnia he would be okay and continue on fine.

He had never been so wrong in his life.

His wounds hadn't healed and that letter tore them right back open. 

 


	2. Dark Cloud

Sunlight spills into the motel room through the cracks of the curtains a obvious sign that it was now daytime, though the exact hour was unknown. But none of it mattered to Ignis at the moment, who which is very un-Ignis-like way, was still in the bed. He had previously woken up at the usual time which was around five with the intention of preparing breakfast but upon sitting up his energy felt like it drained further as he slept. His mood was darker for that terrible feeling of being weighed down by a wet towel still clung to him like the stench from the pungent tofu dish he was forced into making. His eyes clouded with misery and sorrow making things to him appear dull and pointless.

Ignis wasn't sure how long he had sat there just staring blankly but he soon decided to not bother with preparing the day as he usually did. No, instead Ignis pulls the blanket back up and slid his legs underneath the dark gray cover and laid back down beside Noctis. Was there any real point of him getting up this early to make breakfast? Not entirely. Especially when there is a perfectly good diner across the street, what difference would it make if he made breakfast or some young chef. He knew the difference but did they really care, he knows his cooking doesn't faze Noctis anymore, Gladiolus seems to apprentice it, and Prompto is the only one who really expresses his love for his meals. But then again even he flat out admits that Iris is a better chef.

Ignis snuggles into his share of the blanket, he felt unusually cold almost unnaturally so as if a chill took up residence in his body. The cover did nothing to help him and if he was feeling better then he would have snuggled himself against Noctis for warmth like he has done on so many previous nights. But now he just wanted to be alone.

Perhaps in the morning he'd feel better maybe he would have the energy to carry on with his usual routine. 

That's what he had hoped.

That morning when he opened his eyes he just felt exhausted, the darkness clouding his eyes left him feeling even more gloomy. The sun light that filters in through the old yellow curtains tells him it's a clear blue sky day, the weather mocking him causing him to hide under the blanket once more. How dare the weather reflect the opposite of how he felt, couldn't it just humour him for once and match his mood like it does in cartoons and movies?

Ignis sighs as he forces himself up into a sitting position his posture slumped as he swings his legs over the bed letting his bare feet touch the shaggy off brown carpet. Ignoring the strange prickly texture of the carpet Ignis lowers his head into his hands as he tries and fails to muster up what little strength he has left to go about his day. Funny thing is though, the more he sat there the more reasons he found to just go back to sleep. He just sat on the edge of the bed sulking, he blames himself though no one told him to read that letter but at the same time if he hadn't then he would probably feel even more incomplete. That letter despite its good intentions was a curse. A curse he knows he won't get rid of because it was all he had left of his tiny family.

Ignis sighs as he lowers his head into his hands, he couldn't help but fall back to those thoughts about the things he did being pointless. It felt like no one appreciated what he did, they never thanked him for driving them place to place or for making dinner. Ignis groans as beings to rub his forehead for he could feel a headache starting to form. Ignis would've sat there longer but the need to use the restroom and the need to rid himself of his headache. With a heavy sigh Ignis pushes himself up to his feet and pads towards the small bathroom, turning on the lights Ignis catches glimpse of himself in the mirror.

He half expected himself to look terrible like he hadn't slept in weeks instead he just looked sad. His hair hanging in his face a bit, his eyes were dull and glassy, and the skin under his eyes were slightly puffy and red as if he had cried during the night. His reflection irritated him strongly and if this wasn't a motel room that he knew they would be requiring use from again in the future he would've broke the mirror. The simple sight of himself was upsetting and it wasn't helping his mood, so instead Ignis turns away closing the door.

Meanwhile, the other three  _brothers_ were sitting in the Crow's Nest having a late breakfast. Gladiolus was on his phone watching a football game that aired but he missed as he absent-mindedly ate bits of his meal. Prompto was talking to Noctis going on about the latest addition to the Kingdom Hearts series as he would occasionally stick a steak finger into his mouth once he was done talking with wagging in the air. All the while Noctis stared out the window in the direction of the motel not really listening to the gunmen.

"Dude Noct, you haven't heard a single thing I said have you?" Prompto jokes earning a confused glance from his king "Huh? Uh yeah something about...multiplayer right?" Noctis asks sounding distracted. Prompto frowns as he follows Noctis's gaze out the window "Dude you been staring out this window the entire time we been here what's wrong?" Asks Prompto worried for his friend. Noctis huffs as he runs a hand through his dark hair "It's nothing...just worried about Ignis." He admits "He had started acting weird last night and then this morning he didn't even get up and out of bed." 

Prompto smiles gently "Well maybe he is sick. He did admit that last night his stomach hurt. Maybe he is still feeling a little crummy." 

Noctis sighs "I hope...but I can't help but shake the feeling that something is wrong. I know something is wrong with him...but he's so stubborn he won't say, at least not willingly." He adds leaning back in the seat. "Well we can always talk to him. I say we order him some food and try talking to him. He could surprise us and open up." Prompto says reassuringly. Noctis glances over at the waitress wavering her over as he nods to his friend "I hope so."

Back in the motel Ignis was back sitting on the bed, he had pulled a random shirt and jeans from his duffle bag but has yet to dress. He looks at the clothes he picked out before moving his eyes to the clock on the nightstand near his side of the bed it read eleven twenty-five. He knows he should get dressed and he knows he should be doing something productive like finding some way of getting them to Altissia, and not sitting here in his underwear on the bed with angry storm clouds hanging over his head.

As many times as he had tried he had to gather strength and motivation for this day his efforts were like egg shells and the thoughts pertaining to his uncle and Insomnia were the hammer to them. Each new egg placed was quickly smashed and the yolk that are his memories spills out trying to seep through the cracks of his emotion wall. A wall he was struggling to get up, a wall that was gradually crumbling, a wall that with one good kick would be sent to the ground.

That kick was a threat that hung year in the wind, the letter was test. And one he wasn't prepared for. Ignis swallows as he lowers his head into his hands his mind going back to the night, the night that his uncle and himself had spent together before the day of the departure.

_It was later in the afternoon when Ignis arrived at his apartment, his heart was pounding in his chest as his belly felt like it contained thousands upon thousands of little butterflies. He couldn't believe it, he really truly couldn't believe the fact that he, even if it was part of his job, was going to Altissia. He had always dreamed of going there ever since he was a small boy and had read about it in a book. Ignis leans back into the drivers seat of his car as a big cheesy grin forms on his lips. To think he was getting to go live his dream with his friends._

_With a short laugh Ignis playfully yet carefully boxes the air as a small 'Yes!' escapes him. Climbing out the car and locking it Ignis heads to his to apartment with the intention of calling Noctis and taking care of last minute necessities before heading to Noctis's flat to help him pack. When he reached the door he noticed that the lights were on in the living room, a sign that his uncle was home. Stepping inside Ignis is immediately greeted with a warm joyous "My boy!" From his uncle who pulls him in for a hug which Ignis doesn't hesitate to return._

_"Hello uncle, you have gotten home early." Ignis says sitting in the step leading to the living area where he removes his shoes " Oh yes, I had asked Regis to allow me this hour and the rest of the night off." Mr. Scientia explains as he watches his nephew stand up not bothering with the house shoes. "He agreed of course, I just wanted to spend this time we have together before you head overseas." He explains taking Ignis's bookbag and brief case from him allowing Ignis to get settled in._

_"Come now uncle, I will be back after the trip. Things will return to normal only difference being Noct as king with Lady Lunafreya as his bride." Ignis responds as he follows his uncle further into the room "Oh I know, still can't believe that boy is going to be king. I remember him barely being old enough to walk and now he's going to be ruling the lands." Mr. Scientia smiles shaking his head as he heads to the kitchen where he is followed by Ignis. From where the young stands he can see that his uncle is preparing a meatloaf "Are you requiring any assistance?" Ignis asks shyly for it's the one dish he has yet to master. "No no, I got this Igster, go unwind it'll be ready soon." Mr. Scientia says gently causing Ignis to nod and disappear into his bedroom._

 

_"I still can't believe that you are going to be escorting Prince Noctis to Altissia for his wedding. I remember back when we were talking about going there someday as a vacation to let you taste their famous fudge cake." Mr. Scientia says with a smile as he sets down a plate of fried meatloaf and macaroni and cheese in front of his nephew "But now look at you going already." Ignis smiles a bit as he cuts into the loaf "We shall take a trip there together still, right uncle?" Ignis asks curiously "I mean, I do cherish the idea of going with my friends but I still wish it were just you and I going." He adds._

_Mr. Scientia smiles "Of course we'll still go. You seriously thought we weren't going? Ignis, sweetie, don't forget you're going as a job and a bestman. I want you to still have fun but when we go I want you to be able to relax and get fat of snacks and see all the wondrous sights. When we go I want you to be happy and to laugh, I don't want you to be working or stressed when we go." He explains to Ignis._

_"I see." Ignis says smiling before looking up at his uncle who had returned to the kitchen pulling a cake pan from the oven making his way to the table causing Ignis to brighten up at the sight of the treat "Come now uncle, I get the feeling you're wanting to stuff now." Ignis says smirking as he points to the chiffon cake now sitting on the table. "What? I can't make my favorite nephew his favorite cake?" Mr. Scientia jokes "I am your only nephew" Ignis jokes back reaching for some cake._

_Normal parental figures would be against the idea of their child going straight for dessert while having dinner but Mr. Scientia was never good at telling Ignis no to sweets and snacks he insisted on cutting his nephew a slice which he places two big slices on Ignis's plate. Ignis happily bites into the warm fluffy cake and sighs happily his eyes closing in pure sweet buttery bliss. Mr. Scientia laughs a bit "Now don't let your actual dinner run cold." He teases._

_Once dinner ends and short nap Ignis was preparing to head out to Noctis's apartment to help him clean and pack his belongings to be sent to storage. As he sat putting on his shoes Mr. Scientia approaches his nephew "Ignis. A moment." His uncle's tone was different it was much more serious and something about felt rather sad to Ignis making him feel worried._

_"Is everything alright uncle?" Ignis asks expecting to hear the worse._

_"Everything is fine, but listen I won't have the chance to tell you this tomorrow, I don't know if I'd ever get the chance to or not.... You see, the thing is that I'm incredibly proud of you. You have worked so hard and over came so much...but look at you. You are the most amazing young man I know and that is something to be proud of for I know a lot of young men." His uncle says making Ignis smile a bit "Look, I'm not just telling you this because I raised you from a newborn but because I am genuinely proud of you. I had great expectations of Ignis but I didn't know you were going to turn out like this. You have taken on responsibilities that men my age have yet to take on and you're only twenty-two. Imagine what you'll be doing once you're my age." Mr. Scientia steps closer and pulls his nephew into a bear hug "I'm just so proud of you." Ignis returns the hug as he rests his head on his uncle's shoulder "I know you would've made your mother proud." Mr. Scientia whispers as he pets Ignis's soft hair._

_After that the two separates and both wish each other a good night._

Then came the day of the departure.

_After listening to the King giving them their departure address and watching Noctis head out of the Citadel followed by his Shield, advisor, and best friend the group head outside where King Regis stops them once more. This time addressing them briefly before exchanging short goodbyes with his son. King Regis bids them off once more after a few words from Noctis and with that they head to the Regalia except Ignis is stopped this time._

_It was his uncle, the man looked incredibly old in fact he looked older than the king. His hair was white and thinning, his eyes had heavy bags under them, and forehead lined with wrinkles. Yet he moved as swiftly as Gladiolus's father, Clarus._

_Ignis stood before him his arms crossed and head tilted to the side a sign he was feeling rather impatient, his uncle knew him too well "Oh come now Ignis surely you can make time for me." He says smirking causing Ignis to smile and drop his stance "I have plenty of time of the man who raised me. Its just a bad habit I have."_

_"One that perhaps you will break over the course of the trip? Oh who am I kidding?" Mr. Scientia jokes. "Like I said I don't have much time today so I just came to tell you I love you and I will see you when you get back." Mr. Scientia says handing Ignis a black notebook with a pen which the younger man takes looking down at confused for a moment. "That is for you, perhaps you can right down recipes in it that we can share when you get back. Sounds like a plan Igster?"_

_Ignis nods smiling "But of course." He gives the elder man a short now before nodding to him as he makes his way to the car, unbeknownst to the four of them that they will never return home._

Ignis clenches his fist at the thought of their home in ruins as his eyes sting with the memory of what was that has plagued their dreams ever since the announcement that he had brought to them. What would he give to forget about all this, oh how he would prefer being blissfully blinded by the idea of their home still standing. He would give anything be to lied to like a small child if it meant this grief in his chest would dissolve. 

Ignis not being one to use vulgar language was far to tempted the curse at the Six for doing this to them. And he wouldn't care who heard him swearing like a sailor or seen him screaming at the sky like a drunkard. He was just seething but at the same time he was miserable, and he just couldn't gather the strength to even put on some pants how could he expect himself to have the strength to yell at Astral beings. Ignis leans backwards in the mattress his eyes locked on the ceiling fan as he tracks one of the blades.

The blade had gone around at least thirty times when he heard the door open to their motel room, he didn't need to look over at them to know it was friends. "Ugh Ignis, you're not dressed yet?" Prompto asks realizing they were seeing a rather unusual wardrobe choice of their friend who had been to embarrassed to wear a, as he put it _revealing_  cosplay costume, yet is here laying in his underwear.

"Thought you were a boxers guy." Gladio teases which earns him nothing but silence from Ignis as he rolls over with his back to them causing the friendly joke to fall flat birthing an awkward silence in the room. Noctis clears his throat as he steps towards Ignis setting down the styrofoam take out box next to Ignis "Here eat this, and get dressed we have taken a hunt to get some extra gil." The dark haired boy explains causing Ignis to turn slightly examining the white box with the design of Kenny Crow on it. Disgusted Ignis returns to his original position "I'm not hungry." He states flatly.

"Is it cause it's from the Crow's Nest?" Prompto asks innocently "If you want I could-"

"It matters not where its from, I'm not hungry enough to eat." Ignis growls his voice rising slightly "You'd just be wasting more money that we can't afford to spend carelessly." He adds. Noctis looks at the others for some kind of support then back to Ignis "Okay then, don't eat but you gotta at least put some pants on. We need to get going it's only out during the day." Noctis explains causing Ignis to huff as he pushes himself up grabbing the shirt that was tosses haphazardly on the bed. 

As Ignis dresses Noctis turns to the others "Let's go to the Regalia." He suggests followed by short yeahs. "We'll be out here Iggy when you're ready." 

Ignis only sighs as he slowly pulls his shirt on.

Outside, the other three  _brothers_ stood near the regal car discussing Ignis "Look something is wrong with him I can feel it." Noctis says looking back at the door they came out of "I know what it is but he wasn't like this yesterday." 

"Maybe he's depressed?" Prompto suggests "I mean he isn't eating and he woke up really late today. Not to mention he isn't acting like himself."

"I doubt depression comes out of nowhere." Gladiolus says in a gruff tone "It kinda does big guy, especially if something trigger it in him." Prompto corrects "Well what brought it on?" Gladiolus adds causing Prompto to shrug "I don't know, I saw him reading something last night but before I could see it he left taking the item with him." Prompto admits looking at Noctis who rubs his neck "I only him with his recipe book, he said something about sunsets making him sad or something like that. I don't know after that he just left." The king adds.

"I say we keep an eye on him, make sure he's alright." Gladiolus says "I know one thing certain thoughts form and we can't afford to lose Ignis." He adds watching as Ignis steps out of the motel room locking the door. Stepping towards them the others could see just how haggard and unhappy the tactician looked in the sunlight. Ignis looks too each of his friends and opens his mouth to say something but quickly goes against the idea for he got into the Regalia instead. 

Seeing no point in questioning the other they follow his lead getting into the car "The destination is just outside of Hammerhead Iggy. If you want I can drive." Noctis offers which is turned down "No. I'll be fine, besides it will distract me." Ignis says hoping that what he said was true. Not wanting to argue Noctis sits back in the car seat and allows Ignis to pull out of the parking lot.

The drive was unusually quiet, with Noctis and Gladiolus sleeping in the back and Prompto playing a game on his phone. Ignis was left driving as if on autopilot, his eyes still feeling like they are cloaked in a darkness he can't get rid of. The feeling in his heart weighing heavy making him tremble slightly as his grip on the steering wheel tighten.

Why did they have to lose their home?

Why did they have to lose their families and friends? 

Why couldn't their nations just get along?

What did they do wrong to de-

"Watch out!" 

The sudden shout, swerve of the Regalia going taking a sharp left turn, and blaring of a passing car snaps Ignis of out his thoughts. Looking around he sees that Prompto had grabbed the steering wheel and sent them to shoulder. Gladiolus was rubbing his head trying to figure out what had happen in that short time as Noctis continued to sleep.

"What the heck Prompto!?" Snaps Gladiolus seeing that the blonde still had his hands on the wheel "It wasn't me, Ignis totally zoned out!" Prompto cries pointing to the brunette who still looked as confused as the moment it happen "Ignis, you feeling okay?" Prompto asks feeling worried for the man who is usually calm, composed, and out together. This Ignis was nothing like the one they were used to for this one is distracted, shut off, quiet, and it was worrisome. Ignis swallows as he returns his hands to the wheel "I'm alright...just a bit distracted is all." 

His tone was painfully forced and the passengers could hear it, they could see it in how tense he looks, with how stiff he moves. Ignis takes a small deep breath and carefully moves back onto the road where he continues to their destination. Prompto look behind him where he can see that Gladiolus is just as worried about the polymath as he is. "Say Iggy how about we just go back to the motel? I- well I mean it's getting late and I'm positive the hunt will be there tomorrow." Prompto says hoping that this would get Ignis to turn around and head back to the motel.

Much to surprise it did work.

And once they returned to motel they were staying at the previous night, Ignis simply disappeared back underneath the blankets to not be heard from again the rest of the night.


	3. Darkness

They say time heals all wounds, that in time things will get better. But how much time did that call for? How long are you supposed to wait until you feel normal again? Those questions are constantly buzzing around in Ignis's head leaving him to wonder if today was the day that he would wake up bright-eyed and bushy-tailed ready to take on the day and it's troubles like he has done in the past. But with every waking moment his hopes are dashed as he is once again thrown into the frigid waters that are reality where he is forced to wake feeling like he is being weighed down by weights and hasn't slept in years. His mind clouded in a fog of darkness as a similar darkness settles in over over his eyes. 

Ignis felt trapped, like he was lost in a maze without a map and with every step he was met with a dead end. He was helpless against the series of thoughts often assaulting his brain and heart with questions that often result in self deprecation. 

_"Why wasn't I there? If I was there then perhaps he would still be alive. Oh yeah I was to busy gallivanting with my friends."_

_"Pathetic, I couldn't save them even if I stayed behind."_

_"Alabaster was right about me. I'm a good for nothing, spineless, useless sack of-"_

Ignis could only laugh softly as he shakes his head and tears start to well up in his eyes as his thoughts darken further and further. Oh how he wished he could wallow in self pity, at times he wondered if he cried long enough that he'd drown in his own tears. But he wasn't given that luxury, he knew that he had a job to do. He has to be there for Noctis for the young king needs guidance. He needs assistance and structure.

But above all else he needs a pillar. For he too lost someone he cares deeply about, and it wasn't just him. Prompto and Gladiolus lost their homes and loved ones too and they weren't sulking and moping around. Ignis knows he's allowed to grieve but this what he's doing is being selfish. 

But wasn't he allowed to be selfish? 

Ever since he was little he had given and given. At the age where he was allowed to scream the words 'mine' and 'me' the words 'you' and 'him' was forced down his throat. Forced to be uttered as his wants, needs, and desires were tossed to the wind to be forgotten about. It had has always been like that. Even the smallest of things he wanted was a 'not now', a 'later', a 'you got a job to do', but the one that irked him the one that made him want to scream was 'You're to old'. 

He recalls a time where he had seen eight year old Noctis and his father together.

_To put it simple Ignis was tired. The ten year old had been on his feet all day rushing back and fourth performing tasks for his prince and helping his uncle by running errands around the Citadel. Despite how often he visited the home of his king and prince Ignis still got lost. It was like a new section was built each time he came._

_This particular day Ignis had been ordered to take a small box of files up to the meeting room, he nods with a soft yawn as he is given the small load. His uncle orders him to come straight back once he's finished so he can await further orders. Ignis nods as he adjusts his hold on the box as he begins to head to the kings office._

_As he walked along the long corridor he spotted an opening leading out to the courtyard, there he saw the king holding Noctis in his arms cradling the young prince close to his chest. Noctis had his head on his father's shoulder with his eyes closed it was clear to Ignis that Noctis was asleep and comfortable in his father's arms. Ignis knew it was rude but he couldn't help but stare at the scene before him. It was touching and filled his heart with warmth, but the feeling was short lived for a tightness suddenly grips his chest and burns._

_Ignis wasn't sure how long he was staring but it was long enough to catch the attention of the king "Ignis is everything alright?" Regis asks causing the little boy to jump shaking his head and tears away from the spot running to the office._

_When he returned to his uncle Ignis approaches him where he tugs on his shirt shyly cause the older man to turn facing the young boy "Oh Ignis you're back." His uncle says dusting off his hands._

_"Hmm." Was all Ignis uttered as he looks away from the other sparking worry in his uncle "Ignis what's wrong?" He asks kneeling down a bit to be eye level with the young boy. Ignis looks away feeling ashamed "Promise you won't get mad or laugh at me, promise?" Ignis asks looking his uncle in the eye. The older male nods not sure where the boy was going with this "I-...is it okay...if you hold me? Like when I was little." He asks shyly._

_Mr. Scientia sighs as he shakes his head "Ignis." was all he said prompting Ignis to look up at him "Please?"_

_"No Ignis."_

_"But-"_

_"No Ignis."_

_Ignis didn't mean to but he was so angry, what made Noctis so special that he didn't have to beg to be held. Why wasn't he allowed to be spoiled, why can't he be held too? Fueled by anger Ignis snaps back at his uncle._

_"Why not!?"_

_"Ignis!"_

_"No! Why can't I be treated like Noct!? Why can't I be held whenever I want! Why must I be-" Ignis cries as tears well up in his eyes. His uncle narrows his eyes as his voice takes on a stern tone "Its because you're ten years old Ignis, a ten year old who is training to be an advisor for Noctis. You're too old for childish things, you need to grow up and act mature! I can't and won't baby you do you understand!" His uncle scolds causing Ignis to sniffle as he looks away. "You're time as a child is over" Mr. Scientia snaps as he hands Ignis a stack of papers "Now take that to Noctis's room. I won't hear anymore of this, we'll talk when we get home."_

_Ignis says nothing as he walks away clutching the papers close to his chest as angry tears roll down his cheeks._

All he ever wanted was to be held like that, spoken to like that, to have the world know he wasn't just some advisor that he had feelings and wants....

He just wanted to be selfish.

Was that so wrong?

 

The sun was high in the sky when Gladiolus woke and much to his surprise, though he half expected it, he was the first one up. Which meant he got to pick breakfast for the group. The plan for today was complete the hunt they attempted yesterday that had fell flat before they even got there with Ignis nearly causing a car accident. The thought of that happening if Prompto hadn't reacted when he did was scary and he had made a mental note to thank the youngest when he got up. Yet the big guy refused to think on the topic longer so instead he readied for the day by starting with a shower. 

Gladiolus picks up his duffle bag that rested on the floor near the side that he had slept. He carefully sat it on the bed being careful to not wake Prompto who was his bed mate. As he rummaged through the bag gathering his desired change of clothes he couldn't help but glance over at Ignis. He would be lying if he said he wasn't worried about him for Ignis never acted like this before.

Gladiolus recalls that Prompto had mentioned that Ignis may be depressed, which will explain his change in mood and personality. But if he was honest he wouldn't think that was the right diagnosis, Gladiolus in all honesty was worried about Ignis but he doubted depression was the true cause. He did seem to display depression like symptoms but just because someone keeps to themselves, doesn't feel like talking, or isn't hungry hungry doesn't immediately scream depression. Gladiolus was sure of it and he wanted to see for himself or try to piece together the actions behind Ignis's mood change and perhaps the three of them can help Ignis recover. 

Perhaps that's all Ignis truly needs is someone to talk to and vent to. And Gladiolus was more than happy to be that person for him. With that in mind Gladiolus collects his clothes and heads to the shower to ready his day. 

 

Ignis was the last one to wake up again but this time waking up wasn't his choice. The smell of bacon cooking had caused him to stir and open his eyes blinking against the light that spills into the room thanks to the curtains being drawn back. He grumbles softly pulling the blankets over his head not wanting to be bothered or for the others to know he was awake. Yet that hope was dashed by Gladiolus who walks over to him tapping his shoulder "Get on up, I know you're awake." He says causing Ignis to hiss from under the blanket "Come on Ignis, get out of bed. Like it or not your going to eat breakfast with us and you're going to do it dressed."

Ignis simply lays there his eyes closed, who was Gladiolus to boss him around he wasn't his brother nor was he his father. There was nothing Gladiolus could say or do to-.

Gladiolus rips the blanket from the bed tossing it to the floor before approaching Ignis. He grabs his arm yanking him up earning a growl from Ignis "I said get up." Gladiolus snaps crossing his arms "I heard you the first time...I simply chose to ignore you." snarls Ignis his eyes narrowing. "Why I oughta-" Gladiolus starts causing Ignis to shake his head laughing "What? You think you have the right to do what exactly? You maybe older but you are not my elder. You haven't th-" without warning or thinking it through Gladiolus throughs a punch hitting Ignis square in the jaw with such force it left a red bruise.

Gladiolus was shaking, he didn't even hear Noctis and Prompto shout out to him nor did he see Ignis break away from them and retreat to the bathroom locking himself inside. Only when the ringing in his ears faded did Gladiolus realize what had just happen. 

"Dude what the heck!? Why did you punch him?"

"Thats not how you handle that! What the heck Gladio, Ignis isn't feeling well!"

Gladiolus looks down at his hand which was still balled into a fist, he could still feel Ignis's skin on his knuckle along with the tingle that was pulsating in his skin. He looks at the younger members and the expression on his face tells them he didn't mean it. 

"Noct go check on Ignis, Prompto go get him some ice and Tylenol...I'll get him a plate ready." Gladiolus says softly as he moves towards the kitchen. Noctis sighs as he stands up and heads to the bathroom, he tries the door only to find that its locked. 

"Iggy, hey...are you okay?" Noctis calls as he leans against the door knocking and listening to any sign that Ignis is okay. Noctis was about to knock again when he hears it, it was soft and almost inaudible but he hears it. 

Ignis was crying. 

Was he hurt? Gladiolus didn't hit him that hard did he? 

Noctis tries the door again only to find that this time it unlocked with a click allowing him entry. He steps inside finding Ignis sitting miserably on the tub with a bruise already forming where he had been hit. The closer Noctis got the better he could see Ignis's tears rolling down his face silently, it killed the king to see someone he holds dear like Ignis in such a state. 

"Are you hurting?" Noctis asks softly.

Ignis shakes his head.

"Does your jaw hurt?" 

Ignis shakes his head.

"Whats wrong? What made you cry?"

Ignis sniffs rubbing at his eye trying to rid himself of the tears that were rolling down his face before opening his mouth as if attempting to speak but he quickly decides against it standing and walking out leaving Noctis to follow him. 

Ignis dresses in the same outfit he had wore the previous day not caring the state of the outfit. He sees Gladiolus approach him handing him breakfast "Look I'm sorry for hitting you earlier...I was out of line." He says softly.

Ignis simply shrugs "It matters not. I was acting childish and should've seen that you were concerned with my well being. I apologize." Ignis says bitterly as he stares down the plate. His words throwing Gladiolus off a bit causing him to nod slightly "Y-Yeah...anyway Prompto left this for ya." He says gesturing to the ice pack and the red and blue pill "Go ahead and eat up, we'll be leaving soon to collect on that hunt " Gladiolus explains as he packs up his bag.

 

The sun was beating down on the four friends as the trekked through the murky waters of the Vesperpool. Gladiolus, Prompto, and Noctis had struck up conversation after conversation as Ignis remained quiet. Which Noctis found odd for the topics they were talking about were Ignis's favorites.

"So Specks, who would you rather be friends with Castiel or Crowley?" Noctis asks innocently yet Ignis simply shook his head as he picks up his pace leaving the others behind causing Noctis to race after him. 

"Iggy wait up." He calls "Careful we're fa-" Noctis starts only to be cut off by a Sahagin springs up from within the waters jaws snapping as it jumps at Ignis who was unaware of it. Noctis slams into him just before he could get bitten, both roll a short distance before coming to a stop "You alright Iggy?" Noctis asks coughing. Ignis growls in response his eyes narrowing as he pushes himself up to his feet "I didn't need your help! I can handle myself!" He spits angrily.

Noctis was about to fire back when Gladiolus and Prompto soon followed up behind them as they summon their weapons. Ignis summons his own daggers feeling irritated he sends a fire spell through them hoping that this would end the battle quickly.

Another Sahagin jumps up lunging at Gladiolus who is quick to strike at it with his sword the sharp blade cutting the leather hide but does little to stop the creature. Noctis warps towards the Sahagin striking it in the left side causing it to hiss spinning around jaws snapping at Noctis as he warps away to the other side slashing at it once more. 

"Prompto stay on your feet!" Gladiolus shouts as he races towards the small blonde summoning his shield and throws himself in between his friend and the reptile, the beast scraping its teeth against the massive bronze shield before slashing at the surface. Seeing his chance Prompto rolls to the side and fires multiple rounds at the Sahagin grazing its snout and hitting it in the eye causing it to snarl and thrash about in agony.   

"Nice one Prompto!" Noctis cheers earning a laugh from the gunmen. The king looks to the left watching as Ignis simply stands in the water his grip on the dagger was incredibly tight yet the look in his eye told the raven haired boy that Ignis's mind wasn't currently in the battle. His eyes were glazed and unfocused as his glasses sat on the tip of his nose, his hair was down and swept to the right. 

The Sahagin quickly recovers and changes its target deeming Noctis, Gladiolus, and Prompto bothersome food. Instead it sets its eye on Ignis seeing how he hasn't attacked. With a gurgle the croc like monster vanishes beneath the waters.

"Uh guys its gone." Prompto calls out as he spins around searching frantically.

"Keep your eyes out for it!" Gladiolus booms "We don't want any casualties." 

"Naturally." Noctis chimes in as Ignis responds with a low growl.

The friends watched the waters closely unaware that the dangers lurked behind them and were quietly approaching. 

Gladiolus scans the area in front of him when movement in his peripheral caught his attention. He didn't have time to think or react as he watches the Sahagin spring up with its jaws wide open aiming for Ignis's throat. 

"Iggy!" The three shout snapping Ignis out of his daze in time to see the large Sahagin land on top of him. With its jaws snapping inches from his face Ignis shoves his dagger into the reptiles mouth preventing it from chopping down onto him. The two struggle against one another with Ignis grunting under it's weight as the Sahagin tries to snap the weapon in two. The other three rush in to help Ignis with Noctis trying to hack at the croc like creature, Prompto shooting it,and Gladiolus trying to drag it off of his friend. The frenzy only spurs the beast on causing it to whip its tail angrily as it raises it's front claw and slashes at Ignis's arm. It's long hooked claws tearing into the flesh of his forearm causing him to cry out in agony nearly losing his hold on his dagger. Yet for him the white hot pain coursing up and down his arm only fueled the anger that sat simmering in his belly. And the longer he stared up at the jagged tooth beast that pinned him down snapping it's jaws and whipping it's tail was like the fan helping the flame grow, and feeling his blood running down his arm as the beast's hot foul breath hits him in the face along with the shouts from his friends only caused the kettle that was his patience to break.

With a cry of rage Ignis, using his new found strength and spurred on by rage he is able to throw the Sahagin off of him sending it rolling a bit leaving it dazed as he gets to his feet. Ignoring his arm and seeing red Ignis casts an ice spell through his daggers slicing into the leathery flank Ignis switches to a fire spell stabbing and burning the creature. 

Gladiolus, Noctis, and Prompto watch in silent horror as Ignis once again switches spells this time using lightening. They try to call out to him but they are ignored as they watch the usually calm and out together tactician zip around striking the creature. They weren't sure how much time had passed as they watched Ignis take on the Sahagin on his own. They just knew that the creature was dead and Ignis was still striking it as he screamed absurdities at the sky.

Worried about his advisor and brother Noctis was the first one to approach the mad tactician softly calling to him as to not spook him or send him into another flying rage. 

"Hey Ignis...." Noctis calls softly yet his voice falls onto deaf ears as his words are drowned out by the older male chanting "Die! Die! Die!" over and over again. As Noctis crept closer he could see that Ignis's clothes are now dyed red his face, neck and glasses sprayed with the Sahagin's blood as Ignis himself as if programmed to sat on his knees with a hand on the reptiles flank and a dagger in the other stabbed the monster.

"Why...why why...why why..." Ignis says his voice shaking as his momentum begins to slow. Noctis now standing directly behind the polymath grabs the dagger sparking sudden alertness in Ignis "No no no! Please don't let me kill him!" Ignis howls as he and Noctis wrestle to gain control over the weapon and despite his best efforts Noctis takes the weapon away sending back to wherever the weapons are stored in a shimmer of blue and white.

Ignis begins to shake as Noctis drops to his knees sitting directly behind his advisor pulling him into a hug holding him close "Ignis calm down. Please calm down...it's gonna be okay." He says softly causing Ignis to tear up his face flushes slightly and his breath hitches. Noctis holds him closer whispering comforting words into his ear which was enough to cause Ignis to openly weep. He covers his face with his hands as large tears roll down his cheeks all the while Noctis sits with him waiting patiently for his brother to calm down.

 

When they returned to the motel room it was late in the night. The group had stopped by the Crow's Nest only to have Ignis decline dinner and return to the room claiming his arm was hurting him and just wanted to clean the bandages and go to bed. No one argued and bid him a good night.

It wasn't right doing things without Ignis at their side but the past few days and with how Ignis went berserk during the hunt not to mention was becoming a pain to get out of bed the other three decided to go on without him. Well at least Noctis would urge Gladiolus and Prompto to go while he stayed with Ignis.

When they did see Ignis he was either sleeping or just laying under the sheets making no real effort to get up or move. Noctis had tried many times to get him to eat but Ignis would without fail turn down everything brought to him, Gladiolus had tried to get him outside but only succeeds in getting a tongue lashing, and Prompto would trie and get him to open up but Ignis's lack of communication leads to a one way conversation. Yet for Prompto he feels Ignis enjoys the conversations that is had nonetheless even if he isn't hopping in on it.

That's how it's been ever since the hunt, which had happen a week ago. And none of them knew how to make Ignis feel better, not even the king.

That is until Ignis had received a text during the night.


	4. Father

Ignis stirs slightly his eyes open just enough to be stung by the suns rays which spills into small room from the open blinds and curtains that were drawn back. Blinking against the light sits up yawning as he drags his legs out from under the warm blankets and over the mattress letting his feet lightly brush against the rough brown carpet. He looks around the room with little to no interest when he notices the lack of noise in the room, seeing this Ignis figures that they either had gone out to eat or went on a hunt, the first being more likely. 

With a heavy sigh Ignis pushes himself up to his feet hating that he had to leave the warmth of his bed and confines of his blanket but he needed to use the toilet. Standing Ignis's usual posture was nowhere to be seen, he now stood with his shoulders slumped and back head down. His movement was slow as he drags his feet, his appearance was different as well. Unlike his usual look with his hair spiked, and clothes pressed and formal...this new Ignis looked like he belonged indoors or in a college dorm. His clothes weren't his usual professional attire. He wore pajama bottoms with band shirts, his hair was down and ruffled, his glasses were hardly ever on his nose anymore. His friends might have forgotten what he looks like with them on if it wasn't for Prompto's photos, but Ignis himself if he was being honest would tell you he couldn't remember what he looked like with them on his face, heck he forgot what color his glasses were.

Entering the bathroom Ignis didn't bother to turn on the light for he knew he would be tempted to look at himself in the mirror and he wasn't in the mood to face whatever monstrosity that would be his appearance. Only the Six knows what he looks like along with his friends, but neither were going to tell him what he looked like. They probably didn't want to hurt his feelings seeing how sensitive he has become.

Ignis didn't bother to close the door, no need for privacy when you're the only one in the motel room right? How much more private could it get?

Returning to bed Ignis crawls back under the blankets snuggling into them which had lost their sea breeze scent and had begun to smell like him. Laying down he stares at his phone which rested on the nightstand connected to Prompto's charger. He knew it was the blonde's mostly because of the Rilakkuma end port. Ignis reaches for his phone and turns it on with half interest. He did wonder if his friends were okay since he hadn't heard from them, his phone was on yet he didn't hear his notifications go off.

Bringing his phone down to eye level Ignis could see that he had a text, figuring it was either Noctis or Prompto he brings down the drop screen and clicks the message not really paying attention to anything else it contains. Only when the text messages open displaying the other as 'Unknown' with a strange number did Ignis focus his attention to what was sent. 

And the first message had him looking confused.

_'Hello um is this Ignis Scientia?'_

Ignis stared questioning who this could be. Perhaps it was Noctis, Prompto, or Gladiolus messing with him. He decided to play along and read the next bubble.

_'Your uncle had scent me your number the day Insomnia fell and I wasn't sure if I should contact you or not...took me some time but here I am messaging you.'_

This one threw him off for now he was positive it wasn't his friends. Sure he should've know from the odd number but he wasn't a fool he knew Noctis and Prompto had ways of using false numbers since they prank Gladiolus with them all the time. But what tipped him off was the writing. Noctis when writing had a way of using words that he didn't understand the meaning of and a underlying feel of disrespect which Ignis learned was just how Noctis texts and he meant no harm by it.

Prompto was a bit obvious too, mostly because he would end every line with a emoji because he felt like he would sound a certain way without them. And Gladiolus, has a elegant yet ominous way of texting it's like how it would be if the Phantom from Phantom of the Opera had a phone.

_'You don't know me. But I'm your father, your biological father.'_

That line had had him sitting up staring at his phone  _father_ he had a father!? Well that so much was obvious. He was alive and walking around after all so of course he had to have a dad.

But who was he?

What was he like?

He had to had have a big role right? All Scientia had important roles according to his uncle.

Ignis looks back to his phone.

_'I guess I should tell you a little bit about myself. I am Glaive, I worked along with some of the greatest and strongest men and women.'_

Ignis wasn't sure what it was that had woken up in him but whatever it started as a blossoming warmth in the pit of his stomach. Perhaps it was the knowledge that his father was a Glaive, someone who was gifted with the king's magic allowing them to be far more effective when it comes to protecting the majesty. 

"My father, a Glaive."

Ignis looks back at his phone, eager to continue reading the texts  _'I would like to meet you. And I am hoping you would like to meet me. There is so much we need to catch up on and I am hoping to get to know you better. If you want to meet up with me I'm staying in a motel.'_

"Does this mean he's close by?" Ignis mumbles softly reading the next line  _'You're not texting back...I guess that means you're sleeping. Sleep well son.'_

Ignis simply stares at his phone rereading the texts. He must've read them about twenty times over when he heard the front door open and the voices of his friends replace the silence. 

He must've had a look on his face because Gladiolus approached him with a smile "Looks like you're feeling better." He says he had lifted his hand to pat Ignis on the shoulder but quickly decided against it fearing he'd be snapped at. 

"Sort of." Ignis responds sounding distracted.

"Wha'cha lookin' at?" The larger man asks trying to steal a glance at whatever has Ignis's attention.

"I had..." Ignis falters realizing what he was about to say was going to sound crazy. "You had what?" Noctis asks curiously.

"I..." he looks down at his phone and to the messages. Could this really be his dad or just some bored person looking to mess with him. Perhaps this was a legitimate number and whomever is on the other was his really his father.

It wouldn't hurt to investigate right? 

Calming down Ignis clears his throat "As it were, it appears that I had been contacted by my father." 

The looks he was getting told him his friends were as surprised as he was. "Wait, Iggy you got a dad!?" Prompto squeaks sounding genuinely surprised.

Gladiolus groans as he shakes his head "He's here isn't he." The Shield says tiredly.

"Duuuude, not what I meant. I mean as in he's still alive." Prompto clarifies.

"I'm as surprised as you lot." Ignis admits honestly "I thought he had died, or went off and started a new life forgetting all about me." 

"Well he obviously wants to meet you, he did text you after all so that has to be a good sign, right?" Noctis states looking at his brother.

"I suppose..." Ignis mumbles "But why now?" 

"Perhaps he's worried about you?" Prompto suggests. Which made sense seeing the events that took place.

"You thinking about meeting up with this guy?" Gladiolus asks.

"I don't know. To be honest I don't want to for I never met him face to face. I only ever known my uncle and he is the only father figure I had aside from his Majesty. But part of me wants to meet him for I'm curious to see the man who loved my mother enough to help put me here." Ignis admits shyly.

"Ignis." 

Ignis lifts his head at the call of his name, his dull green eyes locking onto Noctis's steel blues. "Listen, you always told me to not be afraid of accepting challenges that come up. This one is yours and as your friend, no, as your brother I'm telling you to tackle this one head on." Giving him a smile Noctis adds "And we'll be there with you one hundred percent of the way."

"Ever at your side Iggy." Prompto chimes in.

"Yeah. We support you too." Gladiolus adds with a thumbs up.

Ignis nods looking at each of his friends as he gently squeezes his phone  "All of you...you have my thanks. It means a lot that you three are willing to come with me."

"You're joking right? Like we're gonna let you meet up someone we don't even know on your own." Gladiolus snorts shaking his head in disbelief. 

Ignis simply nods quietly before he could say anything else his belly growls with a deep rumble causing his cheeks to flush a deep red. 

"I know that sound." Prompto teases.

"Lets eat!" Noctis says rubbing his hands together.

"Right." Ignis says dragging himself from the bed and reaching for his shoes which sat in between the bed frame and nightstand. "Go ahead wash up first, we're not in any big rush to leave right this second." Noctis says "It'll help you feel better. We'll be right outside waiting for you." The king adds as he opens the door.

Watching his friends leave Ignis picks up his bag and sets it down on the bed. Unzipping it he can't help but smile to himself for he was grateful to have those three as friends. People who supported him and were willing to go on this crazy adventure that could end either good or bad. He knew he was dragging them with him into the unknown and he was just happy to know they were wanting to help him out. 

Gathering all he needs for a shower Ignis heads into the bathroom.

Meanwhile, the other three sat outside discussing Ignis's situation.

"I don't know...something about this feels wrong." Noctis says softly looking to the motel. 

"You two huh?" Gladiolus says crossing his arms "Glad to know I ain't the only one that was thinking that."

"Huh? What's so wrong with Ignis wanting to meet his dad?" Prompto questions curiously.

"What's so wrong? You seriously asked that question." Noctis snaps angrily "The problem _is_ that his dad was never around. For as long as I known Ignis I never seen his dad, not once." Noctis explains "All these years that passed and _now_ he's interested in Ignis? I can't help but be suspicious about him...I just don't want him to hurt Ignis. Ignis doesn't deserve to be hurt...thats just my fear." 

Gladiolus sighs and Prompto falls quiet the three of them silently agreeing that they couldn't trust this man claiming to be Ignis' dad. 

"So should we tell him that he shouldn't go through with this?" Prompto asks.

"I don't know...I want to but there was something in his eyes that makes me believe that he wants to go through with this." Noctis says softly.

"Why would he not want to go, if you never knew your dad and he just shows up one day and says 'Hey I'm your dad' you'd want to check him out right?" Gladiolus says "Besides its not like he's going to go in this alone. He has us and we'll protect him if anything funny happens." 

The friends nod just as Ignis steps out of the motel locking the door. With them all together the group of friends make their way across the street to the Crow's Nest. 

"Pancakes sound really good right now." Prompto says rubbing his hands together.

"Pancakes? What about french toast?" Noctis snarks as he follows the blonde inside the resturant "French toast has to be the best thing for breakfast." 

"Clearly you guys are still little boys, the breakfast of a real man" Gladiolus says sniffing as he slids into a booth next to Prompto "is chicken and waffles." 

"Thats a brunch food."

"Yea! You can't pick that."

"Says the guys ordering breakfast of brunch."

"What are you getting Ignis?"

Ignis hums softly as looks over the menu. If he was being honest he'd admit that he'd rather have something sweet.To help him feel better, a habit his uncle pretty much cursed him with.

"I'll get the chocolate crêpe." He says nodding as he closes the menu and gathers the other ones putting them back against the wall. Noctis nods and finishes typing in the orders before going to the counter and placing their order.

When he returned he found Ignis staring at his phone as a smile forms on his lips. Sitting down, Noctis can see that Ignis is reading the messages he was left.

"A glaive. If this man is telling the truth and is truly my father...that would mean I'm related to a glaive." Ignis says excitedly.

"I wonder if he knows Nyx." Noctis says.

"Who doesn't know Nyx." Gladiolus laughs.

"Wait, I thought the Scientia were only advisors. Why is your dad a glaive?" Prompto questions.

"I'm not sure...my uncle never mentioned a glaive option...I guess that's something we can ask him." Ignis says.

The others could see a visible change in Ignis as his eyes held that child like glow. They knew that this stranger brought it on in their friend and despite not trusting him they were happy that the messages were making Ignis smile. For it had been a long time since Ignis had last smiled.

"Hey look, Ignis is actually smiling." Prompto says lifting up his camera and snapping a picture of the second oldest.

"What are you implying, pray tell." Ignis questions looking up from his phone.

"N-Nothing...I was just going to say that it looks nice on you." Prompto says smiling "I was just thinking that you should smile more often." Hearing this Ignis feels himself smiling a bit more "I see...I'll be sure to remember that."

With a brief moment of silence falls over them allowing them each to become occupied with their own phones. Ignis however was still on the messages. He would begin typing a response only to erase it seconds later only to start a new one before erasing that one to.

He holds up the phone rereading the messages before sitting it down on the table. He takes off his glasses and rubs at his temples. 

"What's wrong Iggy?" Gladiolus asks looking up from the his book "I want to text back yet I know not exactly what to say to him. Or for that matter how to word my message that makes him want to talk and keep in contact with me." Ignis says sighing.

"Who wouldn't want to talk to you or get to know you better?" Prompto says "You're a great person and to be honest people who meet you are lucky. We're lucky, I'm lucky." Prompto says.

"Not matter what you choose to do or say to him we trust you and back you up one hundred percent." Prompto adds nodding. Hearing this makes Ignis nod a bit as his face heats up due to him blushing "Thank you Prompto."

Ignis looks at his phone before picking it up once more "I'll tell him we're on our way."

"Oh oh, and don't forget to mention that you're excited to meet him."

"Certainly."

 

The four brothers were currently parked at gas pump refueling the Regalia. Ignis walks out of the store tapping away at his phone as he approaches the others. 

"Any luck?" Noctis asks as he returns the pump. Ignis sighs a bit "Well, the name of the motel he sent me isn't one we're familiar with...its also in a place I never heard of before...its a place called Jotunheimen...."

"Jotunheimen?" Noctis repeats looking thoughtful.

"That's a city within Niflheim, like one of the major ones. Is that where he is?" Gladiolus asks.

"Yes, he is but I had expected him to be much closer or at least within driving distance." Ignis mumbles sounding discouraged "Perhaps it would best if we just gave up on this. We can't just go to Niflheim..." Ignis adds locking his phone and sticks it in his pocket. 

"We should just focus on getting to Altissia, I had held us up long enough...." Ignis says feeling like he need to be honest. 

"And miss the chance to meet your dad? No way. We'll get a boat and then catch a train. Wait did he say what motel he's staying in?" The king adds. 

"Nattlig. Nattlig motel."

"Nattlig? There's two of those, one in Jotunheimen and the other one is in a small city outside of Altissia." Gladiolus explains. "You should ask him which one he's at him."

Ignis nods as he pulls out his phone and proceeds to text his father.

_'May you please clarify which Nattlig Motel, I was told there are two. One being in Jotunheimen and the other being near Altissia.'_

Ignis sends the message and closes his eyes "Well I sent it." He says softly.

"Now we wait.' Prompto says slouching in the backseat and folds his hands behind his head.

A brief moment of silence falls over when Ignis feels his phone vibrate causing him to check the message. 

"Was that your dad?"

"Yes. He says that he's in the one in Altissia." Ignis says looking at his friends.

"Well that's less traveling." Gladiolus says "I say we move on to Cape Caem and see if Cid has a boat that we can borrow." 

"So next stop Caem!"

Noctis starts the car and heads down the road, all the while Ignis can't help but think about his father. He reaches into his blazer and pulls out his notebook were opens it to the back and pulls out the photo of him and him and his uncle.

He studies the photo and a sad smile forms on his lips he can't help but recall moments where him and his uncle spent together. He can't help but hope that his father will be like his uncle.

They had to have something in common right? Siblings always had something in common.

He knows he is having high expectations but he couldn't help it. He never met this man before and knew nothing about him.

Storing the photo Ignis can't help but come up with many question to ask his father.

"Let's do several hunts before we go, if Cid does have a boat I have a feeling he won't allow us to use it freely." Ignis says as he returns his notebook to its safe place "I was afraid you were going to say that." Whines Noctis.

 

It was late in the afternoon when the four brothers pull on to the long dusty stretch of road near the paved road leading up to the small cottage.

Noctis, Ignis, Gladiolus, and Prompto each drag themselves out of the Regalia and make their way up towards the home. Every last one of them covered in their own share of dirt and grime, needing a bath in worse kind of way.

Their legs carrying them as if on autopilot up the hill. Once on the steps Noctis was the one to knock. The four could hear Iris on the other end asking for a minute before she could get to the door.

"Lady Iris, sounds to be doing well." Ignis says around a yawn before excusing himself.

"Yeah." Prompto chimes in making Noctis sigh a bit as he stretches "Surprised? Who can feel stressed in a place like this?" Noctis says glancing around at the scenery "This place is perfect for napping." The lazy king says already closing his eyes.

The door opens and Iris is seen smiling as her eyes widen at the sight of the boys "Guys what are you doing here?" She asks glancing at each individual.

"We dropped by to check on you guys. And twowe were hoping that Cid would with somethin'." Gladiolus says.

Hearing this an idea springs forward in Iris' mind "Hey why don't you guys spend the night?" Iris suggests as she steps aside to let the men inside. The four look at one another before Gladiolus steps forward "Well it is getting late, and we all know how you feel about the dark Iggy." Gladiolus teases causing Ignis to shudder inwardly.

"To be fair hadn't we already planned on spending the night?" Ignis mumbles his cheeks red from being called out.

"Well, in that case come on inside." Iris says as she lets them in. Hearing the sound of extra feet and voices Monica appears from the kitchen, only to met with the sight of four filthy boys.

"Oh my. What on earth did you four roll in? If you're going to stay here all four of you need to bathe!" She says pointing to the bathroom. 

"Way ahead of you." Noctis says already pulling off his shirt with Ignis gesturing to where Noctis should put his clothes.

While waiting for the shower the others dispersed. Ignis went to assist in the kitchen, Prompto went to go play with Talcott, and Gladiolus caught up with Iris.

Sitting down heavily next to his baby sister and with a hefty laugh Gladiolus loops an arm around her and pulls her close. The grit and grim on his jacket staining her clean outfit. A smile plays on his lips as he shoves her head under his arm.

Iris shrieks with a laugh soon following "Gladdy get off me! Let me go!" She screams trying to push the bigger man away. Gladiolus grins as he lets his sister go "You miss me?" He asks craning his neck kissing Iris' on the forehead.

"Of course you big dummy! Why wouldn't I...you're...well...you know." Iris says softly. Gladiolus looks at her, sympathy playing on his features as he looks away he didn't mean to upset her. He came to see her, to laugh with her, and to play with her.

"Iris...look I." He begins but she shakes her head and puts a lock of hair behind her ear. "I know...its just. Forget about it." Iris was silent for a moment "There's a shower in my room." Iris says standing up and makes her way to the kitchen to help where she could.

Sighing Gladiolus heads upstairs to shower.

Once dinner was ready and every one of the boys were clean the large group sat down for dinner. It was a simple lasagne dish with a side of salad.

"Ah man this is really good, thanks Monica." Prompto pipes as he shovels a large piece in to his mouth.

"Don't you know any table manners."

The sound of the door closing and the short tone told everyone that the cantankerous Cid had arrived. He makes his way over to table and sits down besides Ignis as Monica stands and makes the old man a plate.

Seeing this chance Gladiolus turns his attention to the elder "Cid, do you have a boat?" He asks.

Cid raises an eyebrow "Now why in tarnation do you need a boat?"

"Well, not so much we but Ignis does." Noctis corrects.

"Why the heck do you need a boat?" Cid questions looking at Ignis.

"Well...I...you see...." Ignis starts but falls silent.

"Come on out with it boy." 

"I had gotten a message from my father this morning. He wants to meet me...but he is in Altissia." Ignis says shyly.

The entire room falls silent making Ignis shuffle uncomfortably. Cid huffs shaking his head as Monica sets the plate in front of him.

"Let me see yer phone boy." Cid says and Ignis passes his phone to him after opening the messages. Cid reads the messages and shakes his head with a laugh "Glaive." Cid laughs again causing Ignis to look up at the elder "Was he not a Glaive?"

"He was a Glaive all right."

"But?"

Cid sighs "Look I just don't want you to be hurt by this man. He ain't shown no interest in ya in what twenty something years. I just think he has some nerve..." Cid just shakes his head "Just don't gettin' yer hopes up." 

With a sigh Cid cuts into his dinner "But if yer wanting to meet him...there's a boat for ya. We'll leave at dawn."

Ignis nods as he turns his attention back to his phone, he couldn't believe he was going to his dad.

 


	5. The Meet Up

Ignis couldn't sleep, he currently was laying in one of the beds staring up at ceiling. His eyes shining as his mind fills with many questions for his father and assumptions about what his dad will be like.

_"I wonder if he and my uncle were close."_

_"I wonder if could teach me any techniques that I could use to protect Noct better."_

_"Did he know Nyx Ulric?"_

_"I wonder if he'll be with my mother."_

_"What is my mother like?"_

_"Is she beautiful? I can't wait to meet her too."_

_"Oh I could make him one of my dishes. I hope he has a recipe I could learn from him."_

Ignis couldn't help but smile as he covers his face with his hands. He picks up his phone and checks the time.

Three thirty in the morning.

They will be getting up in two hours and Ignis knows without a doubt that he won't be able to sleep. But that's all right, that's what he has Ebony for.

He'll just grab one before they head out.

Ignis chuckles to himself "I wonder what his name is." 

"I wonder if I look like him."

Ignis sets his phone down and closes his eyes attempting to fall asleep, though in his current state it was close to impossible for him to fall asleep. He was like a child trying to sleep on Christmas Eve waiting for Santa to deliver their gifts.

 

The piercing  _beep beep beep_ of the alarm was enough to rouse Gladiolus from him slumber with a soft groan of annoyance. He reaches over to the nightstand and fumbles with the switch for a few seconds before successfully turning it off. Yawning noisily the Shield pushes himself up and climbs out of bed making his way to the light switch  and flips it on.

"Come guys up and at em." He yawns scratching his belly as he makes his way to the attached bathroom.

Prompto sighs as he pushes himself up and sits there with his eyes closed.

"Why are we getting up so early?" He grumbles.

"To meet up with Ignis's dad. You forgot?" Gladiolus reminds as he runs his toothbrush under the water.

"Oh yeah! We're finally gonna meet the guy who helped put Iggy on the planet." He says beaming "I wonder if he's anything like Iggy."

"Only one way to find out." Noctis says as he sits up rubbing his eye "I just hope he is like he says he is in the texts and not some creepy old man who happen to find Ignis' number." 

Prompto frowns "Dude that's like some scary movie plot stuff." Prompto whines as he climbs out of the bed "What'cha think Iggy?" Prompto asks as he looks over to the advisor only to find him fast asleep. Seeing this Prompto pulls out his camera and snaps a photo of Ignis.

"You know he's gonna throw a fit if he finds out about that photo." Noctis says with a yawn as he swings his legs over the side of the bed and pushes himself up making his way to Ignis. He places a hand on his shoulder shaking him gently "Come on Specs, wakey wakey." He says getting Ignis to stir slightly before sitting up groaning tiredly.

"What time is it?" Ignis asks his voice thick with sleep.

"It's around four-ish" Noctis starts to say as he hands Ignis his glasses "Cid oughta he getting up now I think...so I guess we should hurry up and get ready." The King explains.

"I see...." Ignis yawns as he rubs at his eyes sleepily before putting on his glasses "I guess I'll take a shower." Ignis adds with a another yawn as he gets up to his feet and stretches as he crosses to the couch where his bag sits and digs out a change of clothes.

"And I'll go check to see if Cid is up and ready." Prompto pipes happily "How about you go and get yourself ready instead." Gladiolus says around a mouth full of toothpaste before spitting into the sink.

"I think I'm fine like this." Prompto says laughing. "And I saw put some pants on." Grumbles Noctis tiredly. 

It's the brothers thirty minutes to all be dressed and raring to go. They head out of the room with their bags and phones on them as they make their way downstairs where they see Cid standing with a mug of coffee "You boys ready or what?" He grumbles.

"We're ready." Ignis says as he steps off the last step.

"Hmm. Well then let's get a move on." Cid says as he storms off towards the lighthouse where the boat was stationed. As they walked Ignis couldn't help but feel anxious for he noticed that which each step he takes and the closer to the boat they got the more and more light his stomach felt. Every step felt like his legs were going to give under him. 

 _"Perhaps this is a bad idea. I don't know him nor does he know me...so I'm sure he doesn't want to meet someone like me. I'm sure I'd just bore him and I had gone this long without contact with him..why should now be any different...perhaps he has a family of his own and how awkward would that be for me to show up and the-"_ Ignis was deep in thought, his feet carrying him on autopilot to the lighthouse, and onto the elevator where Noctis watches his advisor with worry. He knows that this trip is bothering the older male but the exact extent of it he is unsure of. And it bothered him. For He knows Ignis, despite what he says, how he acts is worried about the image he puts out in the world.

"Earth to Ignis!" Noctis shouts snapping Ignis out of his thoughts with a jump "Y-Yes Noct?" He ask trying to still his heart from pounding in his chest from the small scare. "You okay?" Noctis asks as he falls into step with the older male "You were looking a little tense." He adds.

"I'm alright. I was just thinking." Ignis says looking at the ground.

"About your dad?" Noctis questions and Ignis nods. But before he could voice his fears Cid speaks up as the group approaches the boat. "Alright, you boys best board this thing now before I change my mind. If you want to reach Altissia by today that is."

They didn't have to be told twice, one by one they board the Royal Vessel and then set off into vast ocean and towards Altissia.

As they ride in silence for the first half of the ride the ship slowly comes to life as the sun rises. Gladiolus had taken up doing exercises, while Prompto and Noctis play various games together on their phones, whilst Ignis sits quietly lost deep in thought.

"Boy you ain't said one word since we got on this here thing. What's one yer mind?" Cid says looking back at Ignis who only sighs in response as he shakes his head.

"Where do I start? I'm about to meet this man that I have never given a thought about." Ignis says softly "I don't even know his name." 

"His name's August.

"August? August Scientia?" Ignis repeats softly. 

Cid looks over at Ignis and a small sigh leaves him, he knows it's only natural for a kid to want to know everything about their father or mother if they never met them. Cid, however only feared that the truth about August would only make Ignis not want to meet him. But he knows that the young man would like to know more about his father so it couldn't hurt to tell him right?

"Well, if you got questions about yer old man you can ask me." Cid says softly making Ignis look towards him "Oh well...I was wondering about...well..." Ignis pauses his eyes downcast before sighing "I know it's childish but...what if he hates me?" 

"Hates you? Ha! There ain't no way he can hate you." Cid laughs.

"Yeah, who can hate you? You're like the coolest guy I know." Prompto adds.

"Hey!" Whines Noctis causing Prompto to laugh "You know you're cool too Noct." The gunmen teases "I'm just sayin' that it's hard to find someone like Ignis who knows how to have fun and be silly and have this air about them that screams maturity, ya'know." Prompto explains.

"He is the most mature out of all of us." Gladiolus says nodding.

"Yeah, until we run out of Ebony." teases the king. Ignis looks at him and takes off his glasses scratching the bridge of his nose "I'll pretend to not have heard that."

"Oooh Noct you're in trouble!" Teases Prompto getting Noctis to roll his eyes.

The four of them fall into friendly banter as Cid glances back at Ignis shaking his head. 

_'August you best hope I ain't got the energy to go into this city. For you'll be sorry on missin' this here boy growing up. You best be thankin' the Six that he's even thinking about you, I swear if you do anythin' to break this kid's heart his brothers ain't gonna let you live that down...heck they might not even let you live."_

Cid sighs stepping forward "Alright alright thats enough now you boys are making a scene." Cid grumbles.

"Noct started it!" Accuses Prompto.

"Hey!"

"I don't give a hoot who started it, I just need it to stop." Cid says flatly causing the brothers to still "Now listen here. I know you boys ain't got much so here." Cid says as he hands Ignis a map to Altissia "On the other side is a map of the town which you boys will be goin'." He says with a sigh "I also got this for you all. I hope it'll be enough." Cid says as he passes Ignis an envelope "You boys use that to get a motel and some food in you."

Ignis looks down the envelope before he opens it stealing a look of what was inside only to have his eyes widen.

"Goodness. I don't think we could possibly have such a use for this much money." Ignis says "Here, we only-"

"Don't sweat it you boys will need it more than I do. Trust me you boys will be thanking me them and to be honest you boys could use some much more casual clothes to blend in better." Cid says waving them off.

"Well, we can't thank you enough." Ignis says with a small bow. Cid nods as he starts to walk away only to stop "Ignis...c'mere for a second boy." He says causing Ignis to approach him "Yessir?" He asks.

"Listen. I don't want you goin' and gettin' yer hopes up." Cid says looking up at ash blonde "Now I'm not sayin' don't feel excited but I don't want you to be hurt by him. So don't go meetin' him with any high standards. Go to him with an open mind and take him how he is." Cid sighs "I just don't want you to be hurt by him." Cid explains causing Ignis to nod "I'll be careful." He says smiling.

With that the brothers separate from the mechanic, they watch him as he boards the boat "Don't worry now, I'll go and drop off yer car off at Hammerhead. It's probably best if I did seein' how yer gonna be spendin' time with August." Cid explains "Any how you four best head on down to the train station, you all will, if you here now, will board by nightfall and be in the appropriate town by late morning if not noon tomorrow." 

With that Cid tips his hat and disappears into the drivers seat where he starts up the boat and steers it away from the dock, the four brothers watch as the old cranky mechanic slowly makes his way across the vast ocean. Only when he was a small speck on the blue sea does Ignis clear his throat "Now...shall we then?" Ignis asks as he walks away from them "Yeah. Let's." Prompto chimes as he follows the other.

"Remember we must reach the station before nightfall." Ignis says tucking the envelope into his inner breast pocket. 

"Should we do some shopping first?" Noctis asks looking down at himself "Cid said we shouldn't stand out." 

"We'll worry about all that once we find a motel to stay in." Ignis says "For now these shall suffice." He adds.

With that the four of them follow the map to the station.

 

It was around ten at night when the train whistles loudly and smoke bellows up from the chimney clouding the air above the engine in a thick white haze.

"All aboard." An old conductor screams out ringing his bell catching the attention of the soon to be passengers. Amongst them the four friends slowly trudge up the stairs in a slow moving line, the walk having exhausted them all. 

"Are seats are there." Ignis points out to the two benches. Noctis slides in first and then Ignis. On the other bench Prompto claimed the window seat and Gladiolus sat beside him. The four of them say nothing as they each wait for their leg muscles to stop screaming. Noctis winces as he rubs at his legs "Is your legs okay Noct?" Ignis asks. He knows that Noctis' injury had happen a long time ago but he still has problems with long distances making his limp far more noticeable.

"I'm fine. Anyway, how are you feeling? Is your back okay?" The king asks, he knows Ignis' lower back tends to act up when he has walked a long distance without rest. 

With both of them knowing how the other reacts to long treks the two make sure the other is okay and finds it necessary for the other to rest. But both Ignis and Noctis is stubborn and both refuse to rest leaving both the Shield and gunmen to take the sword forcing them to to take a break.

The group of boys sit quietly for a moment longer before Gladiolus stands up and stretches "Well, I don't know about you guys but I'm starving." He says scratching his belly "Anyone wanna join me for dinner?" He asks "I'm up for it." Prompto says getting up slowly. 

"Same." Noctis hisses as he gets to his feet.

"A moment." Ignis says finding it a tad difficult to stand up straight. He places his hand on his back and slowly tries to straighten up but he hisses and collapses back down. With a weak groan he tips his head back panting "Leave me. You three go ahead I'll catch up." Ignis says gritting his teeth.

"We're not leaving you here." Gladiolus says summoning the first-aid kit and grabs two bottles of pain killers. Tossing one to Noctis and opening the prescription bottle for Ignis "You two takes those that way the pain will be gone when its time for bed." He says watching as Ignis swallows down the pills before turning his attention to the prince who half chokes on the pills.

"Open." Gladiolus demands getting Noctis to open his mouth "Alright let's get out of here." Gladiolus says easing Ignis to his feet and heads for the dining car taking it one step at a time. Allowing the Shield to go first Prompto turns to Noctis "You need any help?" He asks causing they king to shake his head "No, I'm fine." He says softly "Thanks." Prompto nods as he watches the king slowly limp away, watching his friend struggle the gunmen rushes up to his side laying a hand on his shoulder "Let's go slow." He says to Noctis who nods.

When the four enter the car both Prompto and Gladiolus usher the other two into an empty booth "Here you two sit here and relax. We'll get the food." Gladiolus says knocking on the table before motioning to Prompto to follow him.

As they waited for the oldest and youngest to get back both Noctis and Ignis fight to relax through the aching pain. "Ah! My legs feel like they're on fire." Noctis whines as he rubs at his legs. 

"As does my back...." Ignis grumbles as he leans forward into the table trying to stretch his back "I should take more care into wearing my brace."

"You should always wear it."

"I would feel more comfortable with it if you lot would stop calling it bra."

"It shouldn't look like a sports bra."

Ignis shakes his head as Gladiolus and Prompto return with the trays of food.

"It don't look like much but it'll fill our bellies." The Shield says setting the trays he was carrying down. 

"Looks like school lunch." Prompto says picking up a chicken nugget as he slides in sitting by Ignis.

"I was going to say its more of a microwave dinner. It certainly tastes like one." Ignis says tasting the peas.

"You're kidding right? Microwave dinners taste like they have more love than school lunches and this." Prompto says popping another nugget into his mouth.

"You should copy this recipe." Noctis jokes as he scoops up some mashed potato onto his nugget.

"If you keep eating those chicken bits like that then I will." 

"Who calls them chicken bits?"

The four of them laugh.

Ignis picks up his bottle of juice when he hears his phone buzz. He sets the bottle down and reaches into his pants pocket prompting Gladiolus to reach over and open the juice for him. Glancing up Ignis thanks Gladiolus as he looks back down at his phone only to see a message from the man he has been texting, the man who claims to be his father.

Ignis punches in the password to his phone and opens up the text only to see that his father had texted him.

_(Hey kiddo, Cid had mention to me that you are in Altissia.)_

Kiddo?

Ignis blinks feeling a bit confused for he hasn't been called that in a long time. Granted it was by his uncle and Clarus but that had been years ago back when he was in elementary.

_(Kiddo?)_

Ignis wasn't sure what else to say. He didn't want to come off as rude and say 'Don't call me that.' 

Especially if this man was the one who called him that first.

His phone buzzes and he looks at it.

_(Oh should I not call you that? I guess not. It must sound weird. Sorry, what should I call you?)_

Ignis bites his lip. It could just be him but he read the response as that he had offended the other. That was not his intention.

_(No no its fine. Honest. I was just surprised to see that you too knew my childhood nickname.)_

Ignis pauses a bit before adding more to his text.

_(Oh if you wish, you may call me Ignis.)_

He sighs softly as he clicks the small button on his phone making the screen go black. He wasn't sure why but he feels nervous, his hands are shaking and he feels lightheaded. Picking up his juice Ignis chugs some of it down hoping that the chilled drink will calm him down.

"Hey slow down you're gonna choke." Noctis starts to say seeing the odd behaviour. Ignis' phone buzzes once more making him jump and causing him to choke on the juice. He coughs and sputters as he reaches for napkins to wipe up the spat up juice that spotted the table.

"You okay Iggy?" Prompto asks as Ignis clears his throat. 

"I'm alright." Ignis says as he unlocks his phone checking the text he had gotten.

_(Oh okay. Thanks for letting me know Ignis...can I call you Iggy?)_

_(Of course.)_

_(Well its late. Talk tomorrow?)_

_(Agreed.)_

_(Alright. Good night Ignis.)_

Ignis sends a response to his father before pocketing his phone "So what did _he_ say?" Gladiolus asks as he collects the empty trays "He wanted to know what he can me, be it kiddo, Ignis, or Iggy." Ignis explains.

"What did you tell him?" Prompto asks.

"Just to call me Ignis if he wishes." 

Noctis nods "Well I guess we should head on to bed." He says not wanting to linger in the food car nor does he want to keep talking about this man who could be lying to Ignis.

"Sounds good." Prompto says nodding as he climbs out of the booth and waits for Ignis.

"Indeed." The tactician adds as Prompto helps him out of the red seat and to his feet.

The brothers shuffle behind one another quietly to the next car which had the beds. "Ah so the ticket guy said that Cid booked us room v-thirteen." Noctis says looking at the ticket confused "But I'm not seeing a v-thirteen." 

Noctis stops walking and looks up at the door at the end of the hall of the tenth dorm car "This is the last one. And this car next is the bathroom one."

"Perhaps its a typo?" Prompto says shrugging.

"Typo or not, they should've informed us of a this." Ignis says crossing his arms.

"Well this sucks." 

Gladiolus lets out an annoyed noise.

"Well what do we do now? I mean aside from going up and down the halls like a scary ghost."

"What kind of number is v-thirteen anyway?" Ignis inquires.

"Excuse me." Calls a timid voice catch the boys attention.

"Did you say Room v-thirteen?" 

It was a short girl dressed in a attendant uniform.

"Yeah. You guys got it listed but it not here." Noctis explains.

"Yeah. Its like the nineteenth floor but on a train." Prompto jokes.

"Oh you four must be the men the room monitor was looking for. He wanted to tell you that he's sorry for the inconvenience, but he switched you all to a new room. Room fifteen is your new room." She explains "You see there was a room v-thirteen, but it was revamped to fifteen." She adds as she waves to the boys to follow her.

"Wonder why he picked the new number to be fifteen?" Noctis asks.

"Beats me, but man I love the use of roman numerals. I mean an X and a V just looks so nice together." Prompto says nodding.

"Yeah but why did we get fifteen?" Noctis asks.

"Just be happy you got a room." Gladiolus says as he walks up to the door with an XV on it.

"I swear I seen that before somewhere." Noctis says.

"Indeed. In case you forgot we learned Roman Numeral...and Prompto just mentioned it." Ignis says after thanking the girl and bidding her a good night. 

Ignis ushers in the king before stepping inside himself. 

The room was fairly big. It has two bunk bed on the opposite sides of the walls and a small closet to the left at the foot of the bunk bed. Feeling curious Prompto goes to investigate it. He opens the closet only to learn its a bathroom with a small sink "Well...nice to see we got our bathroom."

"Thats not the only thing." Gladiolus says picking up a remote that sat on a table that works as a window sill and a table "Check this out." Gladiolus says hitting tbe power button on the remote causing the window to turn black and then flicker to life displaying a movie.

"Coolest thing ever!" Prompto cries happily "I call bottom!" Prompto cheers as he darts to the bottom bunk on the left.

"You just want better view of the TV." Gladiolus accuses.

"Correction. Television." Ignis says as he begins to climb up to the top bunk on the right "Hey Specs, take the bottom." Noctis says.

"Its quite alright Noct, besides you need the bottom one more than me and two you'll be able to see whatever it is being played."

"You sure?" Noctis asks knowing that trying to debate with Ignis is pointless.

"I'm positive. Besides I'm just going to go to sleep." Ignis says as he sits down, the top of his head brushing the roof of the train.

"Yeah...I'm hitting the hay too." Gladiolus says stretching before climbing up to the top bunk.

"Alright, night guys." Prompto says watching as Ignis lets his shoes drop to the floor.

"Don't stay up to late." Ignis adds as he fluffs his pillow.

"We won't." Noctis says as he turns down the volume of their show making it soft enough for both his Shield and Advisor to fall asleep to but still loud enough so that he and his gunmen can still hear.

 

The next day after breakfast and a three hour ride later the four of them find themselves exiting the train station and walking out into a new town. 

"So this is Jotunheim?" Gladiolus asks as he looks towards a large greeting board pitched on the side of the road. 

"Indeed. So we finally arrived." Ignis says flipping the map to the other side. "So where to next?" Noctis asks.

"Well, we should look for lodgings. And get a grasp of our bearings seeing how we will be staying here for quite some time." Ignis says studying the map. "Now if we go that way" he points to the left "it appears that there is some kind of shop. We can ask them or around for assistance." Ignis says folding up the map.

"Sounds like a plan." 

"Yeah."

"Yeah, we're a step closer to meeting your dad!" 

"Indeed."

Ignis sighs as he runs a hand through his hair before placing his hand on the back of his neck before walking forward leading his friends to the spot he saw on the map.

The land on the other side of the tracks was much like Leide with how the land didn't have many buildings in the area. It has grass, large rocks and cluster of trees here and there. 

"So have you thought of what you'll say when you see your dad?" Prompto asks as he falls in step with Ignis.

"Well no actually...I thought it best if I thought up the questions upon seeing him." Ignis admits.

"What do you think he looks like?" Noctis asks.

"Well I'm assuming a bit like me but older and with a beard and wrinkles." Ignis says "I mean we all look like our parents "You look like his Majesty, Gladio looks like Mr. Amicitia, and I'm positive that Prompto looks just like his father." 

"Maybe. To be honest I haven't a clue what my real dad looks like." Prompto admits.

"Your real dad?" Noctis questions sounding confused "Wait...then who was that guy that took us to the Chocobo races that day?" 

"He was my dad, but not my biological dad. Oh yeah I don't think I told you guys this but I was adopted. So I don't know what my real dad looks like." Prompto says nodding. 

Ignis frowns slightly.

He didn't know this.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know." The ash blonde says feeling guilty. He opens his mouth to say something more but Prompto waves him off "Don't be. It's not your fault, besides the man who raised me is my real dad to me." Prompto says smiling "And I hope that your dad makes you feel special and does stuff with you." Prompto says placing a hand on Ignis' back.

Ignis nods as gives Prompto a smile in return.

"Is this the place?" Gladiolus asks gesturing to a small resturant that looked more like a large long cabin than a food joint.

Ignis looks up at it as he pulls the folded map from his back pocket "A second please..." he says as he unfolds the map and looks it over "Yes, we've arrived." Ignis says.

"So ask if they got any motels nearby and stuff?" Noctis asks.

"That's the plan." Gladiolus says.

"Maybe we can also get something to eat?" Prompto suggests.

"I see no issue with that." Ignis says as he opens the door to the building allowing the others inside before he steps in too.

"Welcome boys. How can we help you?" The lady at the counter calls out in a chippy tone.

"Yes, we would like some information." Ignis begins to say only to have Gladiolus raise his hand "And we would also like four number...uh..." Gladiolus pauses as he takes a moment to look over their menu before continuing "sevens. And make three of those sodas and one ice tea." Gladiolus says causing the second lady at the counter to nod and move to the back where the kitchen is. 

"We were wondering if you could tell us a bit about this town. We're new here al e takes the map and looks it over "Well my dear, this map is a bit out dated." She says pointing to a space that looks like dirt road "All this here is now pavement and here is a town." The tipster explains as she snaps her fingers "Let me give you a newer map." she says moving from behind the counter and moves to a small room off in the back.

Ignis waits for a bit before he reaches for his phone which rests in his breast pocket and unlocks the device and opens the messages. He isn't sure what he was expecting but he hadn't gotten a single message today. He didn't know if he should feel relieved or disappointed perhaps somewhere in the middle. 

Ignis locks his phone and returns it to his pocket as the tipster returns with the new map in hand. "Here you go deary." She says handing the map to Ignis who takes it and sticks it under his arm so he can grab his wallet "Thank you, how much fo-" he stops when he sees her laughing a bit as she shakes her head and hold up her hands "No no. You don't gotta pay me for that drab old thing we got plenty that we move to the front once we run out in the front." 

"Oh. Well, thank you." Ignis says nodding. He gives a small bow before turning on his heels and joins his friends in the booth "What were you up to?" Noctis asks.

"As it were Cid gave us a defunct map. The landmarks are completely different and there are many new roads leading into the town." Ignis explains.

"The tipster was kind enough to give us a current map." Ignis says placing it on the table as the food is brought out to them.

"Aww man, this looks good!" Noctis says eying the burgers.

"Hopefully you're eyes aren't bigger than your stomach." Gladiolus jokes.

"Hey!" Noctis whines.

"But do eat your vegetables this time Noct and don-...." Ignis trails off frowning at the sight of the king plucking off the lettuce, tomatoes, and onions off of his burger and proceeds to distribute the discarded the veggies onto his friends trays.

Ignis was about to get annoyed when he notices the king left the pickles on his sandwich. Feeling playfully Ignis picks up the top bun of his own burger and grabs the mustard and ketchup "Leaving the potatoes I see Noct." He says squirting mustard on the left side of the patty.

"Yeah. I told you before, french fries are not vegetables." The king says taking the pepper into his hand and sprinkles it on the fries.

"A junk veggie is what I call it." Ignis mumbles as he squirts ketchup on the right side and returns the bun. He doesn't say anything as he watches the king take a big bite of his burger "Though I think I should bring to your attention that you have failed to remove all the vegetables from your burger." Ignis says picking up a fry

"What're you talking about?" Noctis looks confused "What vegetable?"

Ignis says nothing as he puts the fry into his mouth and chews it "Ignis what vegetable!?" Noctis nearly cries.

"The pickles." The ash blonde says smirking.

"Its not a vegetables."

Ignis raises an eyebrow. 

"It's not!"

Ignis stares.

"Prompto tell em!"

Prompto snorts out of amusement "Dude you do know that a pickle starts out as don't you?" 

Noctis bites his clearly not liking where this was going.

"A cucumber in case you didn't know." Ignis says taking a bite of his burger.

Noctis frowns.

"So clearly you don't hate all vegetables. I guess I should start pickling them to get you to eat them." Ignis jokes.

"And I thought you worked in fast food." Gladiolus teases.

"Tell me how you guys really feel." Noctis pouts.

 

It was nearing seven at night when the brothers finally make it to the heart of the town via the bus. 

The massive bus pulls in at the stop and comes to a halt allowing those who wish to get off to depart, amongst those who exit are Noctis, Ignis, Prompto, and Gladiolus.

"Aw man that was one long ride." Prompto complains as he stretches his arms.

"Yeah." Grumbles Gladiolus.

"Were the buses in Insomnia like that? I don't remember them being like that." Noctis asks.

"They were definitely not like that." Prompto says shaking his head "I should know."

"So where are we headed next?" Gladiolus asks looking over to Ignis who was studying the map. 

"I believe I speak for everyone when I say that we all would like to relax and call it a night." Ignis says folding the up and returns it to his back pocket.

"Sounds good but lets grab some food first."

"Right. Noct, Prompto come along." Ignis calls out to the younger boys as he and Gladiolus begin to walk away.

"We're coming!" Prompto calls out racing after the older brothers.

The four of them walk together in near silence each of them looking around the quiet little town which resembles Altissia if the city had streets and single story buildings.

"This place looks nice." Noctis says.

"Its kinda romantic too.... Oh hey you think Cindy would like it here?" Prompto asks.

"Well, which young lady doesn't like places like this?" Ignis asks.

"In other words if you got a girl take someplace nice, spoil her." Gladiolus "Make sure she feels like a queen."

"That goes for whomever your may be." Ignis adds pointing "Now let's hope you took note of that." Ignis says.

"Oh don't worry I did." Prompto says beaming "Excellent. However that was more or less directed at Noct. Seeing how he is the only one currently about to be married." Ignis says.

"Eh." Noctis grunts.

Ignis sighs with a shake of his head "As always. In one ear and out the other." 

"You guys try taking your own advice." Noctis snaps his face going a soft shade of pink out of embarrassment.

"Done it, though I couldn't really find places like this back in the city." Gladiolus says grinning.

"As for myself, I never had the chance to date. As it were I had my handfuls with you." Ignis says looping an arm around Noctis' shoulders once the raven haired boy caught up with him "Though that's not to say I resent you for it." He says smiling.

"And as for me...." Prompto lets out a long drawn out 'eh' before rubbing the back of his head "Yeah...." he trails off.

"Worry not. This world is massive, you'll find someone." Ignis reassures.

"Or some _thing_." Gladiolus jokes.

Prompto rolls his eyes as they continue down the road, the banter amongst them keeping them occupied as they journey through a new town.

"Man would've been nice to have the Regalia." Noctis says.

"Indeed." Ignis sighs "But we should be nearing the motel soon enough." He adds.

True to his word, the four of them soon arrive at a motel which resembles the ones they had spent the night at so many times before. The only difference being that these looked bigger, cleaner, and were made out of stone.

"The Maltese?" Noctis questions with a raised eyebrow.

"Like the dog?" Prompto asks walking up.

"Hmm. I take folks here like dogs." Gladiolus says putting his hands on his hips.

"It is the eleventh building we seen named after a dog." Ignis says.

"What do you do if you're cat person?" Gladiolus asks.

"Get chased up a tree what else." Ignis jokes.

Gladiolus laughs a bit shaking his head as he and the others follow Ignis up to the front desk 'Pardon, we would like to rent a room." Ignis says catching the attention of the old man at the desk.

"How many are ye?" The elder asks.

"Four." Ignis says.

He watches as the old man doesn't say anything as he turns his back to the young man and takes one of the keys and of the rack and hands it to Ignis.

"How long you plan on staying?" The old asks.

"Just for the night." 

"Fifty gil..." 

Ignis pays and takes the key leading his brothers to the room marked on the tag.

Stepping into the room Noctis immediately claims a bed as he burrows underneath the blankets.

"Its big." Gladiolus says looking around "Though it looks like the others...still has two beds." He sighs.

"It'll do." Ignis says stretching some "So, about dinner?" He starts to say as he sits down on the couch.

"Me and Prompto and go grab something." Gladiolus says "Just relax. We'll be back in a second." The Shield says.

"Right now? Can't we rest a bit first?" The gunmen whines as he looks at the oldest.

"The sooner we leave the sooner we get back so stop complaining." Gladiolus says as he he moves towards the door.

Ignis smiles as he watches Prompto shuffle over to the door "You got this Prompto." Ignis says as he kicks off his shoes and begins to massage his sock clad foot.

"Maybe..." Prompto grumbles.

"It'll be good excerise, you can use some muscle. Girls like guys with muscles." Gladiolus says nodding.

"You're a muscle." Barks Prompto pouting.

"Thanks."

"Wha-!? No! That was an insult!" 

Ignis laughs a bit as he watches the oldest and the youngest leave. He shakes his head smiling once he sees the door closed turning his attention back to his foot as he begins to massage the other one.

Ignis closes his eyes trying not to think about how the meet up with his father will be. Part of him fears that he would make a bad impression and that's not what he wanted. Ignis sighs as he lowers his foot and sighs again closing his eyes and pulls his phone out of his pocket. He looks at his phone debating or not if he should check it or not, he bites his bottom lip and stands up pacing back and forth. The soft muffled patter of his socked feet fill the living room as he mutters to himself the soft repetitive 'Should I, shouldn't I?' is mumbled under his breath.   

Unknown to Ignis, Noctis is spying on him.  He silently watches as Ignis shakes his head as he stands still blinking a bit as he looks at his phone and lets out a heavy sigh in the end Noctis watches his brother toss the phone to the bed where he was laying. He closes his eyes when he sees Ignis step up to the bed. He feels the bed give next to him and he assumes Ignis has sat down.

Its quiet for a bit and neither boy says anything for almost ten minuets. Not until Noctis feels the bed move and a soft creak of the springs brings the king to hold his breath. He can hear Ignis move across the room somewhere followed by the sound of a door closing prompting Noctis to sit up and look around.

He looks around the room a bit before his attention goes to Ignis' phone which lays near his feet. He narrows his eyes at the device before picking it up and clicks the small button on the side causing the screen to turn on and shows the dark haired boy a photo that he had drawn Ignis back when they were both little. Noctis smiles "He's such a mom." 

Noctis unlocks the device and moves to messages. Seeing the little speech bubble in a rounded blue square bubble angers Noctis. He isn't sure why but he knows that it has to do with the fact that this man who barely gave his friend a thought is now feeling a need to talk to him. Noctis knows that he would hate himself if he let this man hurt Ignis.

Noctis opens the texts that Ignis and father has been sending back and forth and he reads them. Just by reading the others responses Noctis can't shake the feeling that the man is hiding something. Noctis is about to go further when he hears the toilet flush. He exits out of the app and locks the phone 

Ignis walks out wiping his hands on his pants "Did I wake you?" Ignis asks as he moves to the bed where he takes off his blazer and folds it "Ah no...no...just couldn't sleep since I'm hungry." Noctis says running a hand through his hair.

"Hmm. Worry not the others should be back soon." Ignis says as he unbuckles his belt and removes it from his pants. "Hope they bring something good." Noctis yawns.

"I trust that they will." Ignis replies as he pulls off his gloves and sets them on the night stand along with his glasses.

"You trust Gladio and Prompto?" Noctis asks raising an eyebrow "Pfff. The last time they got the pick you got food poisoning."

"That wasn't entirely their fault now was it. I was the one who selected something that despite my better judgement I decided to eat." Ignis says popping his fingers.

"I mean the name sounded weird." Noctis adds as Gladiolus and Prompto walk in carrying food "Sorry we took so long." Gladiolus calls as he sets the bags down on the coffee table. 

"Finally!" the king complains as he crawls towards the edge of the bed and holds his hands out "Feed me!" He begs.

"Yeah yeah yeah...." Gladiolus says nodding.

The brothers sit in the motel room having dinner that Prompto and Gladiolus had gotten from the fast food restaurant that was down the street. Noctis perched on the bed with his take-out box on his he was playing on his phone, occasionally taking a bite of his dinner. Gladiolus and Prompto sit on the couch watching television. They were currently watching the news which was covering the recovery efforts in Insomnia.

And Ignis sits quietly next to Noctis, his dinner growing cold as he stares down at his phone with his text open for he and his father were texting back and forth.

_(We have arrived.)_

_(Oh Okay Good)_

_(We are staying in the Maltese Motel.)_

_(Oh hey you're close. I'll send you a photo of where I live.)_

_(All right. I'll be waiting.)_

Ignis clicks the small button on the side of his phone locking his phone. He frowns a bit lost in thought as he sets his phone down and picks up the dish he has let go cold. He pushes the food around inside its container using his fork as he stares at it absentmindedly. 

"What's wrong you ain't happy with that?" Gladiolus asks getting Ignis to look up at him "No...no it's fine. It's good." Ignis admits softly.

"You sure? You hadn't even touched it." Prompto says "Are you okay?" He asks sounding worried.

"I'm okay...just tired is all." Ignis says as he scoops some of his food onto his fork and sticks it in his mouth only to get up and carry his meal to the microwave and sticks the take-out, plastic fork and all into the microwave and heats up the meal. 

"You sure?" Noctis asks.

Ignis nods taking his food out deeming it was warm enough to eat. He sits back down and looks at the dish, how he was currently feel, with these butterflies in his stomach, Ignis just couldn't eat. He was hungry but at the same time sick to his stomach.

"Perhaps I should go to bed." Ignis murmurs softly.

"Huh?" Noctis cries as he leans over to place a hand on Ignis' forehead.

"You don't got a fever. What's wrong?" The king asks.

"Just been a long day...." Ignis says standing and pulls off his shirt and stuffs it in the drawer before he shimmies out of his pants and stuffs those in the drawer too before climbing under the covers. 

The other three fall silent, neither saying a word as Prompto collects Ignis' food and sticks it in the mini fridge.  

A hour an a half passes when three of them finally work up the nerve to say something. "Is he sleeping?" Gladiolus asks and Prompto stands creeping over to the side of the bed were Ignis lays on his belly with one arm tucked under the pillow and the other dangles on the side of the bed. Soft snores leaves Ignis a clear sign that the tactician was asleep.

"He's asleep." Prompto says returning to his seat

Gladiolus nods "Well, I'm just gonna say what we are all thinking."

"That this guy is stressing Iggy out?" Noctis says flatly.

"Well there's that but what I was goin' to say was that we should be on high alert when we meet this guy." Gladiolus says "Look we know little about him, and Ignis ain't thinking to clearly because of him so his judgement is shot." Gladiolus adds.

"So should we tail him whenever he's with the guy?" Prompto asks.

"I don't know. Despite how he is acting Ignis will still pick up on us. I think asking him about this or that could work but knowing him he could lie to us so we won't worry."

"Dang it Specs...why does this gotta be harder than neccessary?" Noctis complains.

"Well, to be fair we can always just tag along with him but keep our distance at the same time. So that way we can swoop in and save him if his dad tries anything funny." Prompto says trying not to let his voice rise any louder than a whisper.

"Its worked for Noct so far." Prompto adds.

"Hmm..." Gladiolus sighs nodding.

"And I think Ignis would appreciate the support. He acts brave but I know he must be freaking out on the inside." Noctis says looking over at Ignis who rolled over and curled up on his side.

"Well any sensible person would be." Gladiolus says as he gathers the trash and tosses it into the trash can "Well let's go to bed. We need to get some rest to prepare ourselves for tomorrow." Gladiolus says making his way to the second bed with Prompto following him.

Noctis stands up and stretches as he goes to lay beside Ignis.

"Night guys." Prompto calls out.

"Night." Noctis and Gladiolus say simultaneously and with that the lamp is turned off.

It was around three in the morning when Ignis stirs and blinks awake. His eyes narrow against the darkness, it was unusually dark making Ignis think he had gone blind for a minute until his eyes began to adjust. He reaches for his phone which lays on the nightstand next to the bed and clicks the small button.

The bright light causes him to squeeze his eyes shut before opening them squinting as he looks at the time '3:25'.

Ignis was about to return the phone to rest mode when he sees that he has a message from his _dad._ He taps in the password and opens the messages squinting as he holds the phone a bit closer. 

_(Hey here's the motel and room number where I live.)_

Below the message is a photo of motel with a tall sign reading 'Cloud 9 Motel'. And the second photo being of a door with the number seven-D on it.

Ignis stares at it yawning in his current state of sleepy brain he couldn't figure out what to type as a response so he settles with not responding. He clicks his phone off and sets it on the nightstand with another yawn and closes his eyes waiting for sleep to take him back into her arms.

He waits.

And waits.

And waits.

Yet he didn't feel himself slipping into unconsciousness, no, instead his mind begins to buzz with thoughts of how he should present himself to this man who claims to be his dad.

Part of him wondered if he should pass one of the others off as himself. It would be funny but he figures that he would resemble the man in some form or fashion.

Ignis feared that the man would expect him to look a certain way. Perhaps taller. Which would be ironic seeing how was tall already but not as tall as Gladiolus or Ravus. 

Maybe he wouldn't like him because he wasn't rippling with muscles like Gladiolus. Or had that look of rugged-ness that screams masculinty like Gladiolus has.

Ignis frowns he's always known that he wasn't super manly looking, as to where he is covered in hair or crazy buff and to be honest he is fine with how he looks. He has muscles, and not like the ones Noctis claims to have but they aren't like Gladiolus' either. To fair he and Prompto are probably the same though he may be a step up from the blonde gunmen. His jacket just covers them real well and when he takes it off people can tell. Though the real surprise for people is when he takes his shirt off which isn't as rare as some think but when does come off he always leaves people staring at him.

He is muscular but he never found interest in being Gladiolus' level. He only worked out so he could be fit enough to keep up with Noctis' needs and wants which often had him running here or there. Not to mention he needed to be strong enough to protect his king when Gladiolus wasn't around. Though he also has to thank the training he has undergone when he was planing on joining the Crownsguard. Though that didn't stop him from being bullied over it by some, mostly by Luche Lazarus. Though to be fair he had a bone to with everyone, including King Regis and Noctis.

Ignis rolls onto his back and stares up at the ceiling. His eyes searching for the unseen answers he is so desperately seeking. He sucks in a small shaky breath as he closes his eyes and covers his face with his hands where he lets them rest. That's when another thought hits him.

Maybe he's over reacting.

He always has a tendency to overreact he isn't sure why perhaps its to due the paternal instincts he has, though his friends call it maternal. Ignis knows because of this he acts recklessly. And because he tends to overreact it leads to him overthinking things. What if this was one of those times, what if he is assuming all of this won't play out how he hopes.

Maybe just maybe he and his father will connect and bond over the course of their time together, make up for the lost time. He hopes that they could get close to the bond that he and his uncle had for he knows that the bond that they will never have the kind of bond that Noctis and the King had. But despite that he hopes they will get to that level.

Opening his eyes, Ignis rolls over facing Noctis with a soft sigh leaving him. He studies the sleeping features of his brother for a moment as his vision becomes blurry and his eyelids droop as they become heavy with sleep.

"I hope that my father is like yours." Ignis says softly. Shifting a bit he closes his eyes "G'night Noct..." 

With that Ignis falls back asleep.

 

"So...the guy sent you his adress?" Prompto asks earning a nod from Ignis as they walk into the motel they had spent the previous night in. In their tote are several bags containing clothes and groceries. They had paid the room lasting them for the rest of the month.

"Does it sound legit? Like is that real?" Prompto pries.

"It appears that way. I searched the motel and it says that its fifteen minuets away on foot." Ignis says as he sets the bags he was carrying down on the bed.

"So what's the plan? Just stroll up to this motel and hope that he welcomes you open arms." Gladiolus says his words coming out colder than he intended and he feel the change in Ignis' mood. The ash blonde says nothing as he gathers the bags with their groceries and begins to store the food. 

The energy in the room started off neutral but now is taking on a dark feeling. This causes Noctis to narrow his eyes at Gladiolus hitting him. 

Gladiolus glares slightly as he rubs his upper arm "Ignis-...." Noctis starts to say but stops when he sees Ignis shaking his head.

"Perhaps it'll best if I just went alone." Ignis mumbles softly as he puts the last of the frozen dinners away.

"What? Why?" Prompto asks sounding worried. 

"I don't like feeling like I'm being a burden. Or feeling like I'm forcing you all into this." Ignis adds.

"What? No, you're not making us feel like that at all." Noctis says.

"Well I feel like I'm forcing you all." Ignis cries as he faces the others. His breathing was laboured and shaky he shakes his head as he moves over to the couch and drops down heavily "I don't want to bother you all with this. I mean...I just...." Ignis sighs and falls silent as he buries his face in his hands.

The others are quiet neither saying anything for a moment before Noctis steps forward and sits beside his brother "Ignis, we don't feel that way at all. Look we are just as scared as you are. We know that you really want to see your dad and we want to and will make that happen for you." Noctis says softly.

"You deserve to see him. But I'm sorry that we're a little on edge about him...but we're not going to let you meet this man alone. For all we know it could be that creep Ardyn." Noctis adds.

"Or some guy trying to get to Noct." Gladiolus says.

"Or a psycho murderer." Prompto adds.

Ignis laughs softly at that.

"You see we just want you to be safe and to know where ever you go, we go." Noctis says placing a hand on Ignis' shoulder.

Ignis nods "I know...and I thank you all for your concern." He says softly as he sits up straight.

"Well if you are still wanting to join me we should wash your new clothes Noct. Wouldn't want you breaking out in a rash." Ignis says trying to sound cheery.

 

"And here we are." Ignis says looking down at his phone.

"Wait this is the place?" Prompto asks looking around the lot.

"That's what the map says." Gladiolus grumbles.

"Only one way to find out." Noctis says as he steps forward and knocks loudly on the door several times before stepping back.

The four of them don't hear anything on the other side causing Ignis to shuffle "Perhaps it was a mistake coming. Lets head back to the hotel and the-"

"Iggy." Noctis says causing Ignis to stop talking as he looks over at the king "Calm down. We got this far no turning back now." Noctis says placing a hand on Ignis' shoulder and squeezes it gently "We'll walk with you and stand by your side through this." Noctis adds looking his brother in the eye "I know you're scared but you're not in this alone."

Ignis smiles a bit "You sound like me." He says causing Noctis to grin "Maybe I should start wearing glasses and you start sleeping all day." Noctis jokes.

"You'd make a terrible Ignis." Ignis says smiling more.

"What why?" Noctis cries looking over to the older male "You'll be to eager to toss out healthy foods. Not to mention we'd never leave at a decent hour." Ignis says.

"I concur. And you'll make a terrible Noctis." Noctis says mimicking Ignis' voice accent and all.

"And why is that?" Ignis asks raising an eyebrow.

"You are too active, not to mention you hardly sleep if at all and you love vegetables and salads." Noctis says still using the voice.

"Hmmm. Sounds about right. Then I guess if I wish to play the part I gotta start acting it, eh Specs?" Ignis says dropping his accent and making his voice a bit higher and softer.

"Heeeey! I don't sound like that!" Noctis whines.

Gladiolus watches the two for a bit before turning his attention to Prompto who had knocked again.

"Any luck?" He asks causing the blonde to shake his head "Nope not even a peep." Prompto looks over to Ignis who was now talking with Noctis "You don't think he stood Ignis up do you?" Prompto asks.

"I hope not." Gladiolus mumbles softly.

"I mean, he asks Ignis to show up only for him to not be here...I swear I hate when people can't keep their promises." Prompto growls softly. This makes Gladiolus look at him with a look that meant that he wanted to ask the other what he meant by that when the sound of someone calling out to them.

"Hey." 

The four of them turn sound to see a man strolling up. He is wearing a black shirt with a green and gray short sleeve plaid shirt, he has on baggy dark blue jeans and old worn sneakers.

The closer he got to more of his features they could make out.

His hair is a short-cropped Ivy-league hair style that stuck up a bit in the front like Ignis' does. However unlike his son his hair is dark brown. His eyes are gray and his build is muscular with broad shoulders and a muscular chest.

Once the man steps up close to the brothers the four of them noticed that he towers over Gladiolus and Ignis by a foot.

The man smiles at them as he claps is hands together and rubs them together "So, which one of you is my son?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey sorry if it seemed like this story has been abandoned. It hasn't, just got a bad habit of starting new stories without finishing old ones. But expect a bunch of updates for this one.


	6. August Scientia

The brothers stand there staring at the man who had just walked up neither saying anything for a moment before Noctis nudges Ignis forward who had been standing there like a deer caught up in the headlights.

"Oh um, that would be me." Ignis says nervously as he steps a bit forward and gives a small bow.

The man nods as he steps closer and holds out his hand "Well nice to meet ya." He says looking at Ignis then to the others behind him. No one says anything as he shakes Ignis' hand for several uncomfortably long seconds grinning before nodding "I'm August. August Scientia. Your old man...here in the flesh." He says finally letting go of Ignis' hand.

"I'm Ignis. Ignis Scientia." Ignis says sounding much less confident than he usually sounds. 

"Well I'll be she really did name you after my brother." August says crossing his arms shaking his head.

"She?" Noctis questions.

"You mean Ignis' mom?" Prompto asks.

August raises his eyebrows looking behind his son "You brought your friends!?" He says sounding enthusiastic.

"Yes."

"Well aren't you gonna introduce me?" He asks already eyeing Noctis who narrows his eyes.

"Right." Ignis says stepping back "This is Noctis." Ignis says gesturing to the King.

"Hehehey. If it ain't Reggies' boy. Last time I saw you you were this tall." August says pointing at the king with finger guns.

"...." 

Noctis didn't enjoy this man speaking so causally about his father.

"This is Gladiolus." Ignis says causing Gladiolus to puff out his chest as if trying to come across bigger.

"Clarus' kid. Man you got big. What he has he been feeding you. Whatever it is I need it." August says circling the Shield.

"...."

Gladiolus barely met the man but he was finding hard that someone like Ignis was related to someone like him. He was half expecting Dino to walk up and calling this man 'Dad' because he reminded the oldest of Dino.

"And lastly but not least, we have Prompto." Ignis says gesturing to the blonde.

August gives Prompto a long hard stare before crossing his arms "Have we met before? You look familiar." He says causing Prompto to blink out of confusion "I don't think so...I mean I get that a lot which is weird because I'm not out and about like that." The gunmen says.

"Hmm....weird." August says nodding as he rubs the back of his neck.

The others say nothing as August looks towards them "So uh..shall we go inside?" He asks gesturing to his door.

"If it's alright with my friends." Ignis says looking towards the others. 

"Yeah, I mean we came all the way out here would be a waste not to." Noctis says moving towards the door.

"You're absolutely right." Ignis says quickly.

"Great, lets head on in." August says clapping his hands as he rushes to the door and unlocks it ushering the younger men inside.

"Welcome to my home boys." August says flipping on the light switch illuminating the dark room. The first thing the brothers noticed was that the room was pretty much void of any real furniture. All that was inside was a lone cot with an old stained pillow and a ratty old blanket on it. In the center of the room was a long coffee table that was low to the ground covered in trash. Accompanying the bed and table was a couch covered with a white sheet. Towards the back of the room was a small kitchenette with its counter covered in empty pizza and take-out boxes. The the top of the small fridge had opened cereal boxes which to the fours best guess were empty.

"Your home...it's...um..." Noctis starts to say.

"It's-....hmm." Prompto tries to say.

"It's nice. It consists of the essentials." Ignis says smiling.

"Tsk. Just like my brother. If I didn't know any better I would've thought you were him." August says smiling "But uh yeah, make yourselves comfortable." He says gesturing to the couch as he makes his way to the fridge "You boys drink? Or you want some pop I got like a lot of both." He says.

"I'm the only one that drinks. I'll take one." Gladiolus says.

"I'm fine..." Noctis mumbles.

"Soda please." Prompto says.

"I suppose a soda is fine." Ignis says as he and the others sit down.

"Alright. Oh how about some snacks, you guys like twinkies?" August asks as he opens the cabinets and pulls down several boxes of the gold sponge cake snack.

"They still make those?" Prompto asks sounding surprised.

"Yup, this little bake shop I like to hang at has em. The owner is a good friend of mine. I get a good price on em and sometimes I get them free when I get a bad craving for them. It's like I got my own supply." He laughs as he hands out the snacks and drinks.

August sits down and looks over his son shaking his head "Still can't believe I'm looking at my son." August says.

"And I'm having a hard time accepting that this moment is real too."

August smiles "So how do we do?" He asks.

Ignis looks thoughtful before snapping his fingers "Let take turns asking questions." Ignis suggests.

"Great idea so who should go first?" 

"You can if you like." 

August nods "Let's see...how old are you?" He asks.

"Twenty-two." Ignis says "I'll be twenty-three in February." This makes August nod "Ask me anything."

"Um are you really a Glaive?" Ignis asks.

"Am I really a Glaive." August laughs a bit "I mean I ain't Nyx or nothing like that but I'm just as talented and skilled. Heck I was the one who hand picked and trained Nyx." August says grinning, Gladiolus gives him a funny look and so does Noctis.

"Okay, uh what's your role for the prince?" August asks.

"I'm Noct's advisor." Ignis says proudly.

"And driver." Gladiolus says narrowing his eyes.

"And chef." Prompto adds.

"And mom." Noctis teases.

"Indeed, my job does require much more of me but its nothing I can't handle." Ignis says proudly What of your hobbies?" Ignis asks causing Noctis, Prompto, and Gladiolus to look over at him. The three of them know that that's not what Ignis to ask. It was obvious to them mostly because of the way Ignis would frown slightly.

"Oh my hobbies aren't that interesting. I usually just like to go to and watch the nightlife. Makes work a bit easier. Since Regis died there hasn't been a need for Glaives. So now I work as a Hunter." August explains.

"I see."

"Do you boys hunt?" 

"Yes. From time to time." Ignis says.

"Great. Say, you and I should go on a hunt together. Father and son bonding time." August suggest.

"I would like that." Ignis says softly.

"You wanna ask me anything else?"

Ignis looks hesitant "Well..." he starts.

"Go on Iggy." Noctis urges gently.

"Well...what of my mother?" Ignis asks softly "Is she here as well?" 

August rubs the back of his neck "Well...no. She is...uh well she's not here." He explains causing Ignis to look a bit disheartened "But I got a picture of her if you wanna see her." He says reaching into his pocket and pulls out a black wallet and opens it "See that's her." August explains as he removes the photo and hands it to Ignis.

"She looks just like Iggy except if he was a girl." Prompto says smiling.

"She is hot...hope that's not weird or anything." Gladiolus says realizing how that sounded.

"I wonder if she knew our moms." Noctis asks.

"Oh yeah she knew Aulea and uh..." August trails off snapping his fingers "Dahlia?" Gladiolus corrects sounding miffed.

"You know it was your mom that convinced my wife and Reggie's to have you two." He says directing the statement towards Gladiolus, Ignis, and Noctis.

"Did you guys know my parents?" Prompto asks looking up innocently.

"Yeah. You look just like your dad. Like exactly like him...like if he were from the past and came to now is like how close you guys look...like some kinda twin freaky-ness going on...it's kinda scary." August says "You even sound like him. If I didn't know any better I'd say you're his clone."  August smirks "I never seen your mom though."

Prompto nods feeling a bit uncomfortable yet at the same time he didn't believe a word the man said. He knows that he's adopted and he was hoping to hear about his real parents certainly someone must've seen them with him. Heck he would've even taken a cool tidbit about his adoptive parents. But that nonsense about being identical to his dad just didn't make sense to Prompto. Sure he knows it's possible to look like your mom and dad but the way that Ignis' dad was talking about sounded impossible. 

"Do you know where she is?" Ignis asks.

"No...sorry. But if she calls I'll let you know." August says and hearing this seems to please Ignis as he nods.

A moment of silence falls over them before August clears his throat "So you boys are doing what exactly? I mean I heard that the prince here is getting married to Lady Lunafreya."  He says gesturing to Noctis "And I do gotta say you got yourself a beautiful woman." August says grinning.

"Thanks...." Noctis says sounding creeped out.

"I bet your kids will look like you." August adds.

"Yeah, not really thinking that far into it." Noctis says giving him an uncomfortable look.

"You boys got lovers?" August asks.

"Not at the moment." Gladiolus says setting the bottle down.

"It's a no for me. Just not lucky I guess." Prompto says with a heavy sigh.

"Well what about you Ignis? I bet you have someone."

"At the moment no. I'm pretty much busy with advising the king. And I'm not really interested in finding a lover right now." Ignis says "Perhaps later on." He says.

"Geez. Just like Ignatius." August says shaking his head "Not that there is anything wrong with that but...it must suck to not have someone that you can flirt too." August says.

"Mmm...well not really." Ignis says.

"Ignis is a total klutz around girls that flirt with him. He goes poo-brained." Prompto teases.

"I do not." Ignis says trying to defend himself.

"What about that time that girl with the Ebony blouse talked to you? She said you were cute and you began to stumble over your words." Gladiolus pokes.

Ignis grows flustered and he clears his throat looking away. 

August laughs as he watches the younger men begin to bicker with one another.

"Well I gotta say that I missed this. Having friends to go at it with one another over random stuff." August says smiling.

"You don't have any friends?" Prompto asks curiously.

"Well I got friends. But you know they aren't like you four. They tend to be a but more on the 'show up when they need something' kind." August explains. 

"Oh." Prompto says.

Ignis looks around the room before looking towards his father who reaches into his pants pocket and pulls out a small white and red packet of cigarettes and shakes out a stick "You boys want one?" He asks holding out the box.

The four of them decline.

"Nah. I ain't for that." Gladiolus grumbles.

"Nope." Prompto pipes confidently.

"Stuffs gross." Noctis states.

"I don't smoke." Ignis says sitting up taller.

August nods "That's good. You boys stay clean. Don't want to pick up a bad habit." August adds as he lights the cigarette with a dirty gold lighter.

"So you boys hungry or you want go out or something?" August asks as he puts the lighter in his pocket and takes in a deep breath before letting out a puff of smoke.

The friends look at each other silently confirming amongst themselves that they are okay and not hungry.

"We're alright." Ignis says.

"Besides we already had something." Gladiolus says.

"But perhaps we could just spend the rest of the time talking and catching up." Ignis suggests.

August nods "Yeah we can do that." 

Ignis nods.

"So uh you boys were you there when the city fell or?" August starts and this gets the others to fall silent.

"We weren't there when it fell...we learned of it's collapse once we reached Galdin." Ignis says softly.

"So you guys were were already out of there." August says nodding "Must've been hard." He says "How'd you find out?" 

"The papers." Ignis says "I learned about it first." He adds his voice dropping to a hushed whisper.

"I didn't want to believe it but...how much more truth could I get. I had searched all the papers, and it looked on the internet and then the radio." Ignis bites his lip.

"Then Cor called us. He confirmed what we heard." Noctis adds "It's still upsetting." He adds.

August nods "I figure. Don't forget I lost my brother in that invasion. I had gotten a call from him and a text. Tellin' me about you...I can only assume he wants me to connect with the last bit of family I got left." August says sounding uncertain.

"But hey, I can be you threes uncle if you want." August says.

"Nah." Gladiolus says.

"You're Ignis' dad. Don't wanna take the attention from him." Noctis says.

"Besides it'll be weird." Prompto adds.

Ignis smiles at his friends.

August nods "Yeah. I get it." 

With that the five of them continue to talk about the life the four of them explain the life they had within the city before the fall.

 

It was late when Ignis stands up and faces his father looking him in the eye for a mere second the younger man bends forward with an arm pressed against his stomach. Bowing, Ignis speaks "It has been a pleasure making your acquaintance but I'm afraid the hour is late and we really should be going." Ignis explains as he straightens up looking over to his friends "We shall be taking our leave. Come along Noct." Ignis says softly as he heads out of the motel room and into the chilling night air.

"Right. Night you guys. Maybe we can talk a bit more tomorrow?" August calls out.

Ignis turns facing his father with a nod and turns back around jogging to keep up with his friends.

The wind blows causing Prompto to shiver as he hugs himself rubbing his upper arms "Brrr. Cold." he shudders "Why is it so cold, isn't still like Spring or something?" Prompto whines as he falls in line with Noctis. The king shrugs "Dunno, I'm just glad that its not freezing." Noctis says tugging his jacket tighter around himself. "This wind ain't gonna do anything but toughen you two up." Gladiolus says grinning. The three walked ahead nearing the curb leading to the street seperating them from the small fast food where the Regalia would've sat if Cid left her with them.

They crossed the street with ease walking up to the steps "How about we get something to eat?" Prompto asks already entering the small resturant.

"Not like there's any way to change your mind." Noctis huffs following in after his friend with Gladiolus bringing up the rear "We gotta break that bad habit of yours." The larger man jests as he slides into the booth long with Prompto and Noctis who sit together. 

"Uh guys where's Ignis?" Prompto asks realizing that the second oldest wasn't with them. Noctis leans back glancing out the large window with the hopes of seeing his advisor. He sees Ignis sitting on the curb they crossed with a hand to his face.

Worried, Noctis climbs out of the booth and makes his way to the door sparking concern our of Prompto "You okay?" He asks "Yeah, just gonna check on Ignis." He says nodding to the window "He's outside." The king adds as he continues out the door "Just get us the usual." He calls out.

Ignis sits with his face covered and soft laughter escaping him making those who pass by him think he's a some crazy on the streets. Ignis was caught up in his own mind that he didn't notice footsteps approaching him.

"Ignis?"

Ignis looks up only to see Noctis standing in front of him.

"You okay? You didn't come in with us." Noctis asks earning him a nod from the other "I'm fine. Over the moon in fact." Ignis says smiling "I can't believe that that just happened." Ignis says with a smile in his voice.

"Well why don't you tell us more inside?" Noctis says leading the other inside.

"Oh certainly you three wouldn't want to hear me drone on about today after witnessing it for yourselves." Ignis says walking up to the booth where Gladiolus was sitting and slides in next to him.

"What makes you say that?" Gladiolus asks looking at Ignis "I mean we can't read your mind so hearing how you felt would be interesting." 

"Not to mention it's gonna help us feel a bit better about him." Prompto adds.

With those words they can see something in Ignis change. His face lights up and his eyes shine like they used to before they learned of the fall of their home. "Well if you insist." Ignis says sounding giddy. 

"Well talking with him I- Ah! No. I should start when he first walked up, right? No...that's a little obvious...perhaps when we were in the room?" Ignis says stumbling over himself as he tries to think of the best place to start his version of the retelling.

"Just start from the first time we saw him." Noctis says grinning. It made him happy to know that Ignis was happy, it warmed his heart hearing him so excited to talk about the events that they just lived reminding him of the times when they were younger and growing up in the Citadel and they would get excited over the latest episodes of their favorite cartoons and books and they would act out the scenes whenever they played or made up what they wish would or would've happened.

"Well I certainly thought I was going to faint when he walked up asking which of us was me." Ignis says smiling.

"Pff maybe he was just trying to be funny but I feel like just by looking at us he should be able to tell." Noctis says.

"True. Though I think my favorite part overall is hearing his stories of being a Glaive. I hadn't known that they faced the same monsters we have." Ignis says excitedly the others can hear the slight tremble in his voice and they know that this has made his day.

Though the three being happy for Ignis couldn't help but have the same thought.

 _Please let this man be_ _genuine._

It was late in the night when Ignis woke in tears, his eyes were watery as his features fell. Rolling over in the bed Ignis presses the blanket to his face and allows himself to cry. His sobs were soft at first but they soon hit a hitch causing his cries to get slightly louder. Fearing he will wake the others Ignis climbs out of bed and makes his way outside. The second he steps outside he let's out a strangled sob as he stumbles over the bench that was sitting near their room. He lowers himself down, sitting comfortably he breaks down further his sobs no longer being held back.

He covers his face with his hands and continues to weep. 

Meanwhile inside of the shared room Gladiolus wakes up on instinct knowing something was wrong. He lays there for a few seconds allowing his eyes to adjust before sitting up watching and listening to anything that was off. 

He sees Noctis in the second bed and feels Prompto next to him yet he didn't see Ignis. His first thought was the second oldest was in the bathroom until he heard the soft muffled sounds of someone crying. He climbs out of the bed and he glances out the window, that is when he sees Ignis sitting outside.

From where is standing he can see Ignis wiping at his eyes. Gladiolus steps into his slippers and grabs his robe before stepping outside "Hey, what are you doing out here?" Gladiolus asks softly.

Hearing the other, Ignis sniffles and wipes at his eyes before clearing his throat "Sorry...did I wake you?" He asks softly.

"Nah, I was unable to sleep." Gladiolus lies as he sits down beside the younger boy "So what's upset you? You had a bad dream or something?" Gladiolus asks.

Ignis is quiet for a moment his breathing comes out shaky as he shrugs "Sort of." Ignis says softly his voice comes out light yet stuffy and it was clear to Gladiolus that Ignis was being bothered by something. 

"Wanna talk about it?"

Ignis shakes his head.

"You want me to leave?"

Another shake of the head.

"Should I stay?"

"I would appreciate that." 

Gladiolus nods as he drapes his robe over Ignis' shoulders and pulls him close "If you ever want to talk about it just tell me and we'll go someplace private if you feel like its to much share with the others."

Gladiolus says and he feels Ignis nodding.

"Try and get some sleep." Gladiolus says softly.

Ignis nods again and closes his eyes.


	7. Is It Meant To Be?

"I'm telling you there's just something about that guy that I don't trust." Gladiolus says as he sets down his coffee "I mean you heard the nonsense he was spouting last night?"

"About?" Prompto says stressing the word making it obvious that he didn't know what Gladiolus was talking about.

"The whole thing. He doesn't look like nor does he act like a Glaive." Gladiolus complains.

"Neither did Nyx. Your point being?" Noctis says as he lifts his cup prompting the waitress to come over and refill it. 

"My point being is this creep is a liar and is playing with Iggy's emotions. Ignis is currently blinded by admiration and this excitment for finally having his  _dad_ in his life that he's not thinking clearly." Gladiolus says.

"But what did he lie about?" Prompto asks.

"He said that he trained Nyx which his a lie. Nyx didn't grow up in Insomnia, he only got there once he was around our age and that is because of the invasion and because of King Regis. He joined the Glaives as thanks to your dad Noct." Gladiolus says "Not that guy." he adds.

"And not to mention how he was acting and..." Gladiolus sighs "I just don't want this man to hurt Ignis." 

"I mean we all want that for him." Noctis says. 

Gladiolus sighs as he waves the waitress over, she nods and holds up a finger signalling to him that she'll be over in a minute "I know that but does he know that." Gladiolus says as the waitress walks up "Yes?" The waitress asks "Can we get the check, and the breakfast number seven to go with an Ebony coffee. Thanks." 

The waitress nods as she heads to the register and then to the back giving the ticket.

"Look, Ignis isn't thinking straight so we gotta see things for the way Ignis isn't seeing them. We gotta protect him." Gladiolus says.

"Yeah. I'd hate to see him hurt again." Prompto says.

"Yeah." Noctis says looking towards the motel.

Meanwhile as the other three were in the diner, Ignis is still sound asleep. The night before having exhausted him for he hadn't fallen back asleep not until it was around four in the morning.

Ignis snores softly as he shifts a bit becoming comfortable once more. As he sleeps he doesn't hear the buzzing of his phone's alarm signaling to him that its time wake up. 

Yet Ignis didn't stir. 

Not even when the door clicks noisily as it unlocks, opens and then closes. 

"He's still sleeping." Laughs Prompto as he locks the door and creeps over to the couch to sit down. 

"What did you expect he didn't fall asleep until four or five. What ever that nightmare was had him shook real bad." Gladiolus says setting the bag on the coffee table.

"Should we wake him up?" Prompto asks.

"I mean he can't sleep all day." Noctis says walking over to the ash blonde.

"He if he wanted to, you just don't want him to." Gladiolus says unpacking the meal.

"Don't make me sound like the bad guy." Noctis says gently shaking Ignis' shoulder causing him to stir.

"Come on Iggy time to get up." Noctis says gently.

Ignis stirs but he doesn't wake.

Noctis tries again "Come on Iggy. Time to wake up your food is going to go cold." 

Ignis lifts his head slightly off the pillow his eyes open blearily causing him to blink a bit looking around not fully registering where he was.

"Where am I?" He mumbles his voice thick with sleep making his accent thick and making him a bit harder to understand. Not waiting for an answer Ignis reaches over to the nightstand and grabs his phone, his fingers fumble uncoordinated as he pushes the side button flashing him the time. He squints against the harsh display and his eyes widen "It's already one!?" Ignis nearly cries as he tears himself out of the bed "Why hadn't you lot woke me up!?" He shouts as he stumbles towards the dresser grabbing a pair of pants only to toss them to the bed and hurries over the bathroom.

"Well you out of all of us could use a little extra sleep." Noctis says a laugh playing in his voice.

"That's not the point!" Ignis calls from the bathroom "We could've been doing something productive." 

"Like what? Spending time with your _father_?" Gladiolus jabs.

Ignis frowns "No. Like exploring this part of the land for all we know this place has a royal arm." 

"I doubt there is an arm way out here." Gladiolus says. 

"I still doesn't hurt to look now does it?" Ignis says rejoining the others and proceeds to get dressed "I agree with Ignis, not to mention it'll give us something to do." Prompto says nodding. 

"Yeah. Beats sitting around here all day." Noctis says passing Ignis his food "But you should eat first." Noctis says.

"Did you all eat already?" Ignis asks softly.

"Yeah. Sorry." Prompto says sounding apologetic as he glances over at Gladiolus.

"Oh. It's fine." Ignis says quietly as he sits down on the bed. The truth is he hates being the only one eating it's makes him feel alone. And no matter how many times the others say it's okay he can't help it.

"Do you guys want any?" Ignis offers.

"I'm alright." Gladiolus says waving off the idea of eating Ignis' meal not wanting to steal anything he may want.

"Noct? Prompto?" 

"Well not gonna say no to a blueberry muffin." Prompto says taking the muffin.

"Eh I'll take the apple." Noctis says plucking it from the box and bites into it. 

"Funny how you'll eat fruit but not vegetables." Gladiolus says looking at the king.

"Apples are a essential from my health." Noctis says.

"I'm proud to hear that Noct." Ignis says nodding.

"Yeah. I gotta eat an apple everyday or I'll start twisting up like a pretzel." The king says.

"And now I'm disappointed." Ignis jokes.

The four laugh.

"So what's on the agenda today?" Prompto asks.

"Like I said we should just explore a bit and see what secrets this place has to offer us." Ignis says as he picks up his breakfast sandwich.

"Sounds good. We might get lucky and leave here with a few new recipes." Noctis says.

"Oh could one be a ice cream recipe!?" Prompto begs.

"I'll see what I can do." Ignis says smiling.

 

The four friends walk along the busy streets ducking and dodging the townsfolk who dot the sidewalks "Its really nice out here." Ignis says as he catches up to his friends.

"Yeah. It's okay." Noctis says as he follows the others along the block. "Okay? Is that all it is?" Ignis laughs causing Noctis to smile "I mean its just eh. Nothing to great." Noctis says making Ignis smiles as he pulls out his phone having felt it buzz in his pocket. 

"Is the food subpar?" Ignis asks looking at his phone.

"It's okay...though I know it'll better once you add your touch to it." Noctis says glancing into the window displays. 

"Well I have you to thank for convincing me to go through with trying that strange dish." Ignis says typing.

"And that soup you made wasn't strange?" Noctis asks.

"Soup?" Ignis questions looking up at from his phone.

"You can't be serious, you seriously forgot about that stuff? You made it when I first moved into my apartment. It had all sorts of weird stuff and no matter how many times you tried heating it up it would never get hot." Noctis laughs.

"That's because it was meant to be eaten cold." Ignis says with a short laugh.

Noctis and Ignis walk across the street joining Gladiolus and Prompto at the outdoor restaurant. "Took you two long enough." Gladiolus says pulling out a chair and sits down.

Ignis follows his lead by sitting down his attention still on his phone as he taps away.

"So what are you guys thinking about getting?" Gladiolus asks looking over the menu.

"Ooh this chocolate chip French Toast looks good." Prompto says grinning as he looks over the drink options "A coke sounds good too."

"The ice cream looks good. Might make it a sundae." Noctis says.

"Ooh nice." Prompto laughs.

"Yeah, though I think the meatball sub sounds tasty right about now." Gladiolus says nodding as he turns the menu around checking out the back.

"What about you Iggy?" Gladiolus asks.

Ignis watches his phone a bit before smiling and typing.

"Iggy?" Gladiolus repeats.

No response.

"Hey Specs!"

Still no response.

"IGNIS!" 

Ignis jumps nearly dropping his phone "Yes?" Ignis asks sounding startled as he looks at Gladiolus blinking.

"We wanted to know what you were getting and what has you so distracted?" Gladiolus asks.

"Ah...I-..." Ignis shakes his head "It's nothing. Just silly memes." Ignis says clearing his throat.

"Memes?" Gladiolus repeats raising his eyebrow.

"Yes. You know like those crying cat memes or that Knuckles meme." Ignis says laughing as he picks up the menu.

Gladiolus frowns hoping that this was the truth though he knows without a doubt that that isn't the truth. He will however hope that Ignis knows what he is doing or isn't going to take this whole thing to heart.

"Right...." Gladiolus says as he sets his menu down.

Ignis looks over the menu his eyes ghosting over the limited menu before settling on a sandwich "I think I'll go with the monte cristo. That sounds good." Ignis says nodding as he sets the menu down and picks up the phone again. 

Gladiolus watches him a bit before turning his attention to younger teammates who were going on about some game they taken interest in.

Gladiolus smiles as he reaches into his jacket pocket and pulls out his e-reader and opens up the book he was reading. He was about to start reading when the waiter walks up and collects their orders.

The four boys occupy themselves, with Noctis and Prompto talking tog each other, Gladiolus reading, and Ignis texting intensely. He glances up looking around very so often before texting a bit more.

Gladiolus looks up at Ignis and shakes his head. He knows he should be happy for Ignis but just can't be happy especially with the constant thought of Ignis being played liked a fool.

Sighing Gladiolus closes his e-book and looks at Ignis.

"Hey Ignis...what did you dream about last night?" Gladiolus asks wanting to distract the advisor.

"It was nothing." Ignis says.

"Nothing?" Gladiolus repeats "It clearly was something." 

"It wasn't anything." Ignis says firmly taking his eyes off the phone.

"It was something. It was something serious because it had you crying. If it wasn't something Ignis you wouldn't have cried." Gladiolus growls.

Ignis glares at Gladiolus as he sets his phone down "I'm telling it wasn't serious." His voice slightly raised.

"Wait. Ignis cried?" Noctis asks as he looks towards Ignis who narrows his eyes "It wasn't anything to warrant concern." 

"They tell us what it was about."

"No. I told you last night I wish not to speak of the matter nor do I wish to recall the nightmare." Ignis says his tone being cross. 

"So you had a nightmare." Gladiolus says crossing his arms and leaning back. 

"Everyone has nightmares." Ignis says bitterly.

"Yeah but only children wake up crying from theirs."

Ignis shoots Gladiolus a nasty look "Are you calling me a child!?" He hisses clearly unhappy with Gladiolus' choice of words. 

"No I'm not-..." Gladiolus sighs "Look I'm just worried about you is all." 

"Yeah what he said." Prompto says "And we just want to know what had got you upset."

"Hearing that a dream or nightmare made you cry upsetting and we just want to know what it was about...that's all." Noctis looks at his advisor and holds out his hand to Ignis making the finger gun gesture "Remember as kids whenever I had a bad dream?" He says.

Ignis nods as he looks towards Noctis holding out his hand to him with the same gesture on his hand prompting Noctis to wrap his pointer and middle finger around Ignis' and touch their thumbs together "You told me that if we talk about the bad dreams then we'll be able to over come them. That facing the scary monsters is easier and it'll get easier to over come the dream and you won't dwell on it so much."

Ignis gives the king a small sad smile "I did say that didn't I...." he gently squeezes Noctis' fingers like he had done so many times before as a small boy "Yet the only problem is Noct, these monsters were not the silly creatures our imaginations stir up but were the enemies that invaded our home and from us what we hold dear." Ignis says sadly.

Ignis looks at his friends "If you insist on knowing what it is was that I dreamt. It was nothing more than a heartbreaking nightmare of me watching my Uncle die." Ignis says softly. 

Neither of the boys say anything and Ignis can't help but feel like a spotlight was put on him. He feels awful. He feels like he was being selfish. He can't help but feel like he's putting his friends feels on the back burner when he knows that they are suffering just as much as he is and he hates it.

He hates it because he loves Noctis, Gladiolus, and Prompto. And here he is dragging them all over creation to visit with someone that they frankly don't care about yet they are invested because he's invested. He's snapping at them and he's getting mad at his friends when in all honesty they are dealing with the same thing.

And it hurts Ignis because its not in his nature to be selfish.

But he can't help but feel angry over the fact that every time something heartbreaking or upsetting happens to him something conveniently happens to others either shortening, taking away from his feelings, or he's forgotten all together.  

It was upsetting and Ignis could only take so much, he knew that if he stayed around any longer than he was abound to say something hurtful or get in an argument with the others. Refusing to dwell any longer on the topic Ignis stands up and gathers his phone "I'm sorry...but if you will excuse me I'm not in the best of mood right now." Ignis says as he steps away from the table nearly colliding with their waiter. Ignis apologies and hurries off to be alone leaving his friends to sit amongst themselves "I guess we'll be taking that one to go." Prompto says trying to make light of the moment.

As the others stayed behind Ignis quickly made his way to the motel they were staying in. Inside, he lays down on the bed and closes his eyes with his arm resting on his forehead. He focuses on his breathing trying to steady it and when he believes that he has it under control his breath hitches and he sits up shaking his head.

He lets out a small shuddering gasp and he  can't help the small hiccup that leaves him. To be honest he didn't want to be alone but he just couldn't be around his friends either. He had considered going over and visiting with his father but he felt like he would just end up being a burden or feared he would be bothering him so ultimately he decided against it.

But right now he trust wanted someone to listen to his drowned out cries and to tell him that every thing will be okay as they pick him up and dust him off. 

Ignis tries to swallow down the lump in his throat as he sits there in the deafening  silence, the only sound being that of his own heart pounding in his ears.

Ignis closes his eyes and takes a deep breath "Come now Ignis, you need to focus. No more tears or sad mood...keep a stiff upper lip...." Ignis pauses and breathes in through his nose, holds it, and lets it out slowly through his mouth "You must be strong for Noct...I must- we have more important things to do than spend this valuable time out here." Ignis says softly and wipes at his eyes with the back of his hand. 

He hears a knock on the door and sniffs wiping at his eyes "Be there in a moment." Ignis says his voice was soft as he gets to his feet and adjusts his glasses. Ignis sniffs as he walks towards the door he gives his face another wipe before opening the door.

"Yes? What do you need Noct?" 

"Try again kiddo."

Ignis eyes widen when he realizes that he is face to face with his father "Father." Ignis says sounding genuinely surprised.

"Hi. Surprised to see me?" 

"Indeed. But how did you find me?"

"I'm your dad I'm supposed to know this stuff...aaaand you texted me the name of the motel too." He says.

Ignis nods.

"What the joke not funny?"

Ignis shrugs slightly.

August frowns a bit "Something wrong?"

Ignis frowns "Its nothing...the matter is trivial."

August looks at his son and steps into the room closing the door behind him "Well, it sounds like what ever it is is bothering you. we can talk about it if you want." he says gently causing Ignis to look at his dad with heartache in his eyes.

"I can't, I don't want to burden you."

"Well kiddo, as you dad it's my job to take on your burdens." he says smiling as he squeezes Ignis' shoulder "So go ahead, try me."

Ignis nods a bit as he leads his dad to the bed where they sit down "It's just...I can't help but feel like I'm being selfish by wanting to meet you and spend time with you. I feel bad because they too lost loved ones and they don't have any surviving family members, well not that we know of and well I mean Gladiolus does have his sister but...I just...." Ignis falls quiet "I guess what I mean is I just like I'm committing a crime getting to spend time with you." Ignis says softly.

"You don't want them to be jealous is that it?" August guesses an Ignis nods.

"Well if they are let em be."

Ignis looks at his dad confused.

"I mean you and Ignatius have the same job right? Trending to the king and prince right?" 

Ignis nods "Though there is more to it."

"I know that. But your position despite being hoity toity you give up a lot. So it's cool to be selfish, spoil yourself and do things that make you happy. Cuz everyone needs time from work and a break from responsibilities." August explains.

Ignis frowns "I don't know."

"Come on kiddo. Look at yourself, you done this for how long? Look at you can't even have a moment for yourself. It ain't gonna hurt, besides the kid got the guy with muscles and the one with the skirt to watch him." 

Ignis is silent for a moment.

"I have an idea. You and me should have a night out on the town together. Just you and me. You know lose the suit, let your hair down, and lose all this 'all about business' get-up and air about yourself. Kick back and act your age." August says.

"I mean..." Ignis starts to say.

"When was the last time you had a break?" August asks.

Ignis opens his mouth to respond but he is beat by his dad "Thought so." He says playfully hitting Ignis' shoulder "I promise you that this will be fun. Just tell me when a good day for you is and we'll go." 

"Of course." Ignis says watching his father who stands up and heads for the door which opens before he can get to it revealing the others.

"Mr. Scientia." Prompto announces sounding surprised.

"Oh-hoho hey there Sport." He looks to Noctis and Gladiolus "Muscles and your kingly-ness." He says and turns facing the door "Remember anytime you want to go just tell me and I'll show you a great night." He calls out to Ignis who nods.

With that August leaves and the brothers enter the motel room closing the door behind them "What the heck was  _he_ doing here?" Snaps Gladiolus causing Ignis to glare looking away "Why does it matter...." Ignis mumbles.

Picking up on the tension Prompto walks up to Ignis and offers him his sandwich which he left behind "Here you go Iggy." Prompto says causing Ignis to thank him softly "I got you a drink too." Prompto adds passing him a cola.

"Kind of you." 

Prompto simply smiles and he goes to sit down.

Ignis is silent staring at the drink in his hands before looking up at the others "Is it wrong? Is it so wrong that I want to be with my father and get to know him? Is it wrong that I look forward to visiting him and seeing his texts?" Ignis asks sadly.

"Uh...well." Noctis starts to say something but falls short when Ignis looks towards him. The look in his brothers eyes hurt the King.

"Not at all Iggy." Prompto reassures.

"Then...is it okay for me to be selfish?" 

"Yeah." Prompto adds.

"I mean everyone has a selfish side." Noctis agrees.

"But why can't  _I_ be selfish?" Ignis asks.

"No one said you can't be." Gladiolus says.

"My job does. The consideration of you lots feelings says I can't. How you speak of me and my interest in my father says I can't. I just-..." Ignis sighs as he runs a hand through his hair "Whenever I hear you speak negatively of this experience it makes me regret even thinking about meeting up with my dad. I got excited and for a moment I didn't feel like I was alone. And I know it's self centered but I was happy to have a member." Ignis looks at the ground.

"It's not that Iggy. And sorry if it's coming off like that but, it's just that man we don't trust. He's been lying ever since we got here and we just don't want you hurt by him. It's the same thing we been saying."

Ignis doesn't say anything.

"Look I know it sounds cruel but he lied about Nyx. We known Nyx and you know that he never mentioned this guy. You know that Nyx never lived in Insomnia until he was grown." 

Ignis still doesn't say any but its clear that the conversation is upsetting him.

"I don't care if he lied. Everyone says things to make themselves more appealing...I simply care about the idea that I get to see my father." Ignis' voice was soft a near hushed growl. He looks up and the others can see that Ignis' brilliant green eyes are shiny with unshed tears "Why can't I just enjoy this time?"

The ache in his voice was so full of pain that the others are unable to say anything. Seeing this along with the heavy ache in his heart Ignis leaves the motel.


End file.
